The New Digidestined
by ravenclaw-scorceress29
Summary: Set 30 years after Malomyotismon was destroyed. A new team of Digidestined are summonded to the digital world and are lead by a leader with a huge weight on their shoulders. Original characters featured with some old faces.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any characters related to it. I only own the plot and any characters that you don't recognise.

For regular readers, Jayko and Kiyo have new digimon. I just wasn't happy with their original ones. Thanks to The Illusionest for their help.

New digidestined

Introduction

The bell of Odaiba Elementary school echoed through the neighbourhood, signalling the start of school. The students started filing in calmly but one student was late.

"Oh, I'm so late." A young brunette girl cursed.

11-year-old Emiko Kamiya was running towards her school gates, her brown hair shinning in the sunshine. Upon her forehead sat a special pair of silvery blue goggles and a blue headband. At the front door, she kicked her outdoor shoes off and stepped in to her indoor shoes. Inside her backpack she felt something squirming. She lightly elbowed it and received a slight squeak.

"Stop it Koromon!" she hissed, "We're at school and I'm going to be in enough trouble without you being found."

"Ok." He replied miserably.

At the door of her classroom, she stopped and adjusted her goggles, a sign of nervousness. She took a deep breath then opened the door.

She instantly felt very little. 31 pairs of eyes had turned on to her as she stood sheepishly at the door. The teacher turned and scowled at the late pupil.

"Well, what's the excuse this time, Miss Kamiya?" He asked.

"Did a crow steal your goggles again, Emiko?" Laughed a boy with green hair.

"Thank you, Jayko. Now take your seat, Emiko and I'll see you at recess."

Obediently, Emiko took her seat, pulling a tongue at Jayko as she passed. A girl with blonde pigtails sat next to her, leaned over smiling.

"I knew you'd turn up." She said.

"Thanks Rhea."

Emiko was now wishing that she had listened to her dad. He had told her that it would be safer for Koromon to stay at home. But being slightly stubborn, Emiko had waited outside her garden wall for Koromon. But this morning he had a large breakfast. In the real world, the digital world was a complete secret except to the digidestined. Emiko's father was one of the first people to come in contact with a digimon and knew how dangerous it was for Koromon to be out in the open. Emiko couldn't even tell Rhea, her best friend, about him.

At lunchtime, Emiko found a tree to hide behind so she could let Koromon feed.

"Emiko, I'm sorry for making you late for school." He said.

"Don't be, I should've listened to my dad and left you at home." Emiko replied.

She handed him a chocolate covered rice ball. As he ate, she saw a few of her friends playing soccer. Being a tomboy, Emiko loved soccer and was very good at it. Then another good friend of hers ran over carrying the ball. He had jet black hair covered by a green bucket hat.

"Yo, Emiko, are you playing?" He asked.

"Be right there Sammy." She replied.

She zipped most of her backpack up with a gap for Koromon to get air and left it with Rhea as she typed on her laptop.

That afternoon, Sammy and Emiko found Rhea in the computer room with a younger kid called Kiyo. They were both part of the computer club which was finishing for the day.

"Hey Rhea," Emiko called "Are you ready yet?"

"Just coming" The blonde replied, putting her laptop on her back

Suddenly a strange beeping noise came from the computer causing the four children to look and get slightly nervous. Just outside in the hall, Jayko was running from math detention and a pink-haired girl called Chloe was retreating from the gym. From the beeping computer, came a bright and blinding light that swallowed up Emiko, Rhea, Sammy, Kiyo, Chloe and Jayko. With six screams, the school children were sucked in to the computer screen.


	2. Where are we?

New digidestined

Chapter 1: Where are we?

The ocean waves lapped at the sand, the wind caused the trees to blow and sun shone causing Emiko's goggles to reflect the light. With a groan, Emiko opened her blue eyes to find herself outside. She turned her head to see that she on a beach with a forest not too far from where she lay.

"EMIKO!" She heard a muffled voice shout, "Will you get off me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Koromon."

She sat up and pulled off her backpack and pulled him out. Suddenly they heard a high pitch scream. They looked over and saw the pink haired girl running towards them with a strange looking creature trying to follow her.

"Is that Chloe Hyomi from the Cheerleading group?" Emiko wondered.

"Get this thing away from me!" Chloe screamed as she ducked behind the now standing Emiko.

"Hey, my name is Petalmon." The creature replied.

It was, as its name suggested, a digimon shaped like a red rose petal.

As Chloe got less scared of Petalmon, Kiyo, Rhea and Sammy came flying out of the forest screaming. They dived behind Emiko and Chloe as three more strange creatures appeared. One was a little green chick. Next was a green caterpillar-type creature and the last one was a sandy coloured mouse-type with only front legs and long sharp claws.

"Guys, there's no need to be scared," Emiko explained moving to face her friends, "They're just creatures called digimon or digital monsters. Where we are is called…"

"Hey wait up!"

They were interrupted by the sound of Jayko calling them. He too had a digimon with him. It was like a blue stripy cat with no feet or body and only a tail and large yellow eyes. Rhea told him that Emiko was just explaining something important.

"As I was saying, these creatures are called digimon and we are in Digital world."

"How do you know all this?" Chloe asked.

"This pink guy is my digimon partner, Koromon. We've been partners for two years now. Now I think you digimon need to give us an introduction."

The chick was called Chapumon; the sandy-coloured mouse was called Dirtimon, the caterpillar was called Larvemon and the blue cat was called Wanyamon. Jayko had one last question for Emiko.

"What are these?" He asked.

It looked exactly like the first digivices but Jayko's was blue. It turned out everyone had one but each one was a different colour. Chloe's was leaf green, Rhea's was purple, Sammy's was red, Kiyo's was grey and Emiko's was orange. Emiko explained what they were called

But she didn't have time to explain what they did. Koromon heard something from behind him. He looked and Emiko followed his gaze. She saw some large waves heading their way. But there was something wrong.

"Rhea, are waves meant to look like that?" She asked.

The blonde looked and saw that the wave closest had a dip in the middle, looking like the waves a boat makes.

"No not unless a submarine is heading this way at a speed."

Suddenly, out of the water a brown lobster-type monster burst out of the water. Everyone tried to climb up a cliff but it was too steep so they fell.

"Emiko, what is that thing?" Kiyo asked.

"It's Ebidramon." She answered.

"Don't worry Sammy, I'll protect you." Dirtimon declared.

Jayko tried to fight Ebidramon off with his slingshot and some rocks but it just made it angry. The kids and their digimon were trapped against the cliffs. Koromon then turned to the digimon.

"Guys, we have to protect the kids," He told them, "We have to fight."

Agreeing with the more experienced digimon, the other five digimon bounded towards the giant lobster.

"WAIT!" Sammy shouted after Dirtimon.

"GO GET EM!" Jayko cheered Wanyamon on.

"Be careful!" Chloe called to Petalmon

"Come back Chapumon!" Kiyo begged.

"Don't do it!" Rhea cried.

The five young digimon ignored their partners determined to protect their new friends. Emiko was almost in floods of tears watching her best friend taking on a digimon five times bigger than him.

"NO KOROMON!" She yelled.

Suddenly all six of the children heard beeping and saw lights glowing from the digivices on their waistbands

The six little digimon were sucked in to strange tornados. One by one they changed in to bigger and different creatures.

"Koromon digivolved to… Agumon!"

"Wanyamon digivolved to… Gaomon"

"Terramon digivolved to… Scratchmon"

"Larvemon digivolved to… Fluttermon"

"Chapumon digivolved to… Kamemon"

"Petalmon digivolved to… Floretmon"

Emiko's tears of fear changed to tears of happiness at the sight of Agumon. Gaomon was the same size as Agumon, was like a blue dog with a red head scarf and gloves. Scratchmon was a sandy-yellow female version of Veemon with long, sharp, strong front claws. Fluttermon was a large butterfly with a purple body and black and purple wings. Kamemon was a blue turtle with a camouflage helmet. Finally Floretmon had an upturned rose as a hat and her body was covered by a modest green poncho.

The six new digimon attacked the Ebidramon with their various attacks.

"Pepper breath."

"Gao Rush" Gaomon began punching the monster at high speed.

"Electric Storm" Lightning was created from Scratchmon's claws and shot at Ebidramon.

"Dust Shower" Fluttermon flapped her wings to cause a cloud of powder that stunned the lobster.

"Pointer Arrow" Kamemon shot a missile from his shell.

"Leaf cutter" Hundreds of small sharp leaves flew at Ebidramon cutting his skin.

The kids were amazed when their new friends hit the Ebidramon so hard that it got knocked back in to the sea. None of the kids knew how to react. The six digimon turned to their partners waiting for praise. Emiko was the first to start screaming in delight. She ran to Agumon and hugged him tight. Chloe, Rhea and Kiyo cuddled their digimon. Scratchmon hugged Sammy who was trying to avoid her claws. Gaomon hugged Jayko but didn't get hugged back.

"You did it Agumon!" Emiko cheered, "I never thought you'd digivolve for me."

"Why did you change?" Rhea asked Fluttermon.

"Your digivice reacted because you cared about me and you were in danger so I digivolved." Fluttermon replied.

"It happened to us all." Scratchmon said.

The new friends celebrated their first digital world victory. However their celebration was cut short by Chloe screaming. Everyone looked to were she was pointing. They saw a blue wolf-type digimon running towards them. Were they in trouble again?


	3. Trouble’s brewing

New digidestined

Chapter 2: Trouble's brewing

The wolf cantered closer and closer. Rhea, Jayko, Kiyo, Chloe and Sammy grabbed each other for safety and screamed. Their digimon formed a barrier in front of them. However, Emiko and Agumon weren't part of the protection zone. A bright smile spread across Emiko's face.

"Garurumon!" She cheered.

"WHAT!" The rest of the gang replied.

The wolf settled down to a walk then stopped in front of the young digidestined. He smiled and lowered his head so she could hug him. Agumon came closer and held out his paw.

"Good to see you, old friend." He said

Garurumon then reverted to Gabumon and he and Agumon hugged each other in delight. Emiko looked at her friends and smiled at their shocked expressions. She tried not to laugh. A new explanation was needed.

Once the two older digimon had stopped hugging, laughing and cheering, they came to the group and Emiko led everyone to a more suitable place to sit. The kids all sat with their digimon sitting next to them. Emiko sat with Agumon and Gabumon on either side of her.

"Guys, this is Gabumon," She introduced, "He's an old friend of Agumon's and I grew up around him. When he was that wolf, he was called Garurumon."

"That's digivolving again, isn't it?" Rhea checked.

"Yeah"

"But why are you here, Gabumon… sir?" Chloe asked.

"I'm here to take you to see someone," He explained, "You weren't brought here by coincidence. Allow me to take you there."

Emiko was prepared to go, as was Agumon. But the others looked at each other with a little bit of hesitance. Emiko smiled and assured them that Gabumon wouldn't hurt them. With their friend's confidence, they finally followed the small wolf digimon along the river from the sea.

Gabumon walked in the front with Emiko and Agumon behind him. Jayko was next followed by Rhea then Kiyo then Chloe and Sammy brought up the rear. This was a good chance for the kids to get a good look at their digimon friends. Sammy's eyes couldn't stop looking at Scratchmon's long, sharp claws hanging at her sides. He couldn't imagine what they could do. As he watched the claws, the digimon spotted her human friend looking. She chuckled.

"I use them for digging for food," She explained, "Also I can defend myself with them. Like this!"

She took a swift swipe at an imaginary monster, making Sammy jump back. Ahead, Chloe's style seeking eye had noticed the modesty of what Floretmon was wearing. The red up-turned rose hat was pretty and the leaf green poncho looked hand-made from leaves.

"I really like your hat, Floretmon." She stated.

"Oh, thank you Chloe." She replied, blushing.

"But the poncho could do with brightening up. Here."

Chloe pulled out a yellow ribbon from her pockets and tied it to the poncho. Instantly, it looked better. Floretmon blushed more at the kindness of Chloe's actions.

Just in front, Kiyo was fascinated by the way Kamemon looked. This curious creature looked a little odd on land as he was obviously designed to go in water. He adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. Kamemon looked up at him.

"You are an amazing creature." Kiyo commented, "Are you a water type?"

"Yes," Kamemon replied, "Also my helmet protects my head from danger and I can withdraw myself and attack."

Kiyo smiled as he wondered what Kamemon would be like in the water. Fluttermon was gliding gracefully through the air just above Rhea's head when she heard the blonde girl make appreciative noises below. She looked down and found that Rhea was looking around herself at the lush, exotic vegetation and the amazing colours of the sky above.

"You're world so fascinating," Rhea commented in awe, "Is all this digital?"

"Yes," Fluttermon replied, "The digimon, the sky, the water, the plants and anything else you see here."

"What about us? Are the six of us digital?"

"I'm not sure really. You could find out."

"I will."

However, not all the kids were being so accepting of their new digimon friends.

Jayko hadn't spoken since Garurumon's arrival. He had built a reputation at school as being a tough guy, great at sports and cool. So the idea of having a talking ninja wolf save him from a giant lobster wasn't his idea of fun. He glared at Emiko. How could she have such knowledge of this place and not be scared at all? Gaomon spotted that his human friend was looking angry. He didn't like seeing others sad so decided to show off his party piece.

"Hey Jayko," He called, "Check this out!"

The green haired boy turned and looked at Gaomon. The digimon started demonstrating some amazing fighting techniques. He jumped in the air and show off an amazingly fast spinning kick. The rest of the group saw the tricks and were in awe. Ooh's and Ah's escaped and they started clapping. However, Jayko wasn't impressed, or at least didn't show it. He turned his back on Gaomon and the others. Gaomon stopped kicking and stood watching Jayko. He felt disappointed and slightly embarrassed. Jayko kept walking until he almost bumped in to Emiko.

The brunette saw Gaomon trying to impress Jayko and was upset to see her class mate give the digimon such a cold response. She couldn't understand how someone could treat such an innocent creature so harshly. She knew that if she treated Agumon as such, she'd be grounded forever and it made her sick thinking about it. Jayko saw the anger burning in her blue eyes. He noticed she was able to hold his gaze just by glaring at him.

"You are a jerk," She hissed, "Gaomon is just trying to be your friend and you just shrugged him off."

"Oh, mind your own business, goggle girl." He growled.

"Don't you dare make fun of my goggles! We are a team and you need to realise that quickly or you'll be screwed."

"Says who!"

"Says me!"

That's when Emiko felt a tug on her t-shirt. Agumon warned her not to fight. She threw Jayko an evil look then marched off. Jayko let Rhea pass him then followed.

'Who does that Kamiya girl think she is?' He grumbled to himself

Meanwhile, in the real world, the front door to the Kamiya household opened and a tall figure stepped in. He hung up his jacket and was surprised to find his house silent.

"Emiko" He called.

'She must be with her friends'

He kicked his outdoor shoes off and padded through the house to find Koromon. It soon became apparent that he too wasn't home. It suddenly hit him. That's when Mr Kamiya started worrying. That's when the phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello, Kamiya residence?"

"Mr Kamiya? It's Mrs Osaki, Sammy's mother."

"Ah, Mrs Osaki, how are you?"

"Fine, have you seen Sammy? He's not home yet."

He didn't know what to do. If he told the truth then she would panic but if he said Sammy was at his home, she might want to talk to him. He told Mrs Osaki not to worry as he was sure that Sammy was with Emiko and Rhea and they probably went to the park or something. She seemed to accept that but she still sounded worried. Almost as soon as Mr Kamiya put the phone down, it rang again. This time it was Rhea's father, Mr Ashara. Mr Kamiya told him what he told Mrs Osaki. He finally put the phone down again and thought. What if they were in the digital world? He grabbed the phone again and dialled a number.

"Izzy? It's Tai," He said, "We have a problem."


	4. Greymon’s return

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any characters related to it. I only own the plot and any characters that you don't recognise.

New digidestined

Chapter 3: Greymon's return

"How much further?" Moaned Chloe

"Not far now." Gabumon replied.

The group of friends had been walking for about three hours and they were all getting hungry. It was also getting dark. Although none of the other kids seemed worried, Emiko started feeling nervous. She unconsciously lifted her hands to her goggles and adjusted them. Rhea saw the action.

"Emiko, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Huh? Nothing's wrong." Emiko replied.

"But you're nervous. You twitched your goggles, the thing you do when you're nervous. So what's the matter?"

"It's just because it's getting dark. We could get ambushed by digimon a lot more easily."

Rhea saw instantly what Emiko meant. However, it wasn't just Rhea who heard. Everyone else did too. They got closer together and quickened the pace. They forgot about their hunger and anxiously followed Gabumon.

Soon they reached a mountain with a traditional Japanese house positioned at the top. Gabumon explained that he was taking them up to it. They all gave a whimper and a groan but followed anyway. About an hour later, they arrived at the front door. Most of them were panting heavily, only Emiko, Agumon and Gabumon weren't tired. Gabumon then tapped on the door. A posh British accent was heard through the wood of the door.

"Password?" It said.

"Digidestined" Gabumon replied.

"Correct."

The door opened and a small red eagle like creature appeared. His blue eyes fell on Emiko and a huge smile appeared.

"Emiko my dear," He greeted, "Come in."

"Thank you, Hawkmon." She replied, smiling.

Gabumon stepped back and let the kids in. Hawkmon led them to a large room. Inside was the biggest group of digimon this little group had ever seen. They all turned around and saw the six humans. Suddenly all the digimon got up and ran then jumped on to Emiko, knocking her over.

"EMIKO!" They cheered.

"We've been waiting for you!" A pink bird announced.

"It's good to see you." A large red armoured beetle told her.

Emiko's team stood watching in amazement as she lay there, with this group of digimon. How did she know them?

"I'm pleased to see you guys too," Emiko giggled, "But please got off me!"

They all got off and let her stand. When she did, her goggles were hanging off her head.

She explained that all these digimon were old friends of hers. She introduced all of them. That's when an elderly man walked in. Emiko had never seen him but knew who it was. Her father had told her loads about him.

"Are you Gennai?" She asked.

"Yes, and you are Emiko Kamiya." He replied.

This confirmed it. Only Gennai would recognise her as her father's daughter. He introduced himself to the other kids and they introduced themselves back. He then offered them to sit on the cushions that were sitting in a semi circle in front of a chair. They all sat down with their digimon next to them. The other digimon sat behind them to listen. Gennai then explained that the six children where digidestined and had been brought to the digital world because the world was in danger. An evil digimon was threatening to plunge the digital world in to darkness. The kids needed to build up their strength then defeat two of this digimon's most powerful allies before going on to destroy their ultimate enemy.

"But first," He added, "Emiko, I need you to explain about different types and stages of Digimon."

"Uh, sure" She replied, standing.

She explained that digimon were split in to three different groups, data, virus and vaccine. Then she explained about the stages such as champion and ultimate.

"However," Gennai said when she finished, "for your digimon to reach ultimate, you will need some things special called crests. There are six to find, one for each of you."

Emiko's ear pricked at the mention of crests. Again, Tai told her about them. As the crests weren't around when she was younger, she had never seen one and sometimes thought that Tai was just trying to make his stories more amazing. But they were real.

Gennai gave each child a tag, which they wore around their necks. But Jayko had something bothering him.

"Emiko," He started, "How do you know so much about digimon?"

"Yeah, it's awesome and everything but how?" Chloe asked.

"Ok," Emiko sighed, "We're not the first digidestined. My father, Tai, was one of the very first. Agumon was his digimon partner and these goggles were his. I got my knowledge of digimon through him."

Her friends gave gasps of amazement as they saw Emiko in a whole new light. Digimon was in her blood and Agumon had been there since she born, hence their robust bond. Sammy and Rhea looked at each other they didn't know this and they were her best friends. However, before anyone could say anything else, there was a huge explosion from outside. They all ran out to see a Deltamon attacking the base. All of the old digidestined digimon jumped in to action and digivolved to champion. Agumon and the others joined in too. Gennai and the kids watched, hoping their partners would be ok. Deltamon may have been outnumbered, but he easily knocked them over. Agumon was determined to keep Emiko safe but this proved to be his weakness. Deltamon's tail hit Agumon hard, sending in to the side of the mountain.

"AGUMON!" Emiko screamed.

Suddenly, she slipped and the barrier gave way.

"EMIKO!" Everyone shouted.

The new digidestined leader slid down the side of the mountain, trying to grip on to anything she could. This looked like the end.

"AGUMON! HELP ME!"

Suddenly a bright light appeared from where Agumon was last seen.

"Agumon digivolved to… Greymon."

Right before the kids' eyes, the overgrown yellow lizard transformed in to an orange, three horned dinosaur with purple stripes.

Emiko continued to fall through the air until she landed on something quite solid. She looked up and found herself lying on Greymon's head, between the three horns. She couldn't believe it. Agumon had finally digivolved for her.

"Greymon, you saved me," She squealed excitedly, "Thank you."

"Your welcome," He replied, "Now we have a digimon to beat."

"Yeah! Let's go, Greymon!"

Emiko held on to Greymon's right horn as her loyal digimon grabbed Deltamon's tail and started spinning the slightly larger digimon round and round. After a couple of revolutions, he let go, sending the enemy in to the air.

"Nova Blast!"

The large fire ball soared through the air and hit the Deltamon square in the belly, sending him further. All the digimon and digidestined started dancing and cheering.

"HA!" Jayko laughed loudly, "THAT'S what you get when you mess with the digidestined!"

Emiko hugged Greymon.

"Greymon, you are the coolest." She whispered.

Suddenly, with Emiko still on his head, he reverted back to Agumon.

"It's been a long time since I've digivolved to Greymon," He commented, "I'm a bit rusty. Plus… I'm hungry."

"Oh Agumon"

Emiko laughed softly at her digimon friend as she led him back to the others for food.

When they got to the house, the digidestined and digimon ran to Agumon and cheered.

"Nice work there Agumon!" Sammy said.

"You were amazing." Kiyo commented.

"The coolest thing ever!" Jayko said.

Agumon blushed and smiled at the praise from his new friends. He blushed more when Scratchmon wrapped herself around his arm. Emiko stood smiling proudly at her old friend. She had always dreamt that he'd digivolve for her and now it had come true.

* * *

**Hope you are enjoying this so far. Next chapter, its Jayko and Gaomon's moment to shine.**


	5. Stubborn Jayko

New digidestined

Chapter 4: Stubborn Jayko

Back on Earth, Tai had driven to the research laboratory to where Izzy was working. He was getting increasingly worried about Emiko as this would be the first time that she had gone to the digital world without him or one of the other digidestined escorting her. The only other time, he nearly lost her. She ended up there when she was just seven and was completely lost. Tuskmon and Tyrannomon nearly had her for snacks. She was rescued by Greymon who took her back to Tai and Luna. Luna had almost thrown Tai out as it was his digivice that caused Emiko to get stuck. She certainly didn't speak to him during the week following. But now she was gone and Tai couldn't help but panic about his daughter. At the Lab, he got out and found Izzy waiting for him.

"Hi, Tai," He greeted, "Are you sure that Emiko's in the digital world?"

"Yes," Tai insisted, "She didn't leave a note but I think she got sucked in at school. Also Koromon isn't at home. She must have smuggled him out and now their stuck there."

It made sense to Izzy. Emiko never went anywhere without telling her dad where she was. Tai was too protective to let her not.

"And I don't think it's just her. There may be other kids involved."

"Ok, the only thing I can do is to contact Gennai and ask him if he knows anything."

Tai insisted that Izzy do that. The red-headed genius led the digidestined leader to the main computer lab.

Meanwhile, in the digital world, Emiko and her group were ready to set off on their mission. With their digimon at their sides, they walked away from the mountain, while waving goodbye to Gennai and the older digimon. They weren't sure where they were going but Gennai advised them to go west. They all walked, one behind the other, and kept their eyes open to what was ahead. They all now had their tags for their crests. They were all discussing what crests they were going to get.

"Have any ideas what crest you'll get, guys?" Sammy asked.

"I like the sound of Love or Knowledge." Rhea replied.

"Love sounds great but so does Friendship." Chloe commented.

"I wouldn't mind Sincerity or Reliability." Kiyo smiled.

"What does sincerity mean?" Chloe asked.

"It means being honest."

"I really hope I get Courage," Jayko said, "Would make me sound tough."

While the majority of the team were getting excited about collecting the crests, Emiko was up at front and wasn't joining in the conversation. Agumon could see that she was quiet, very unlike her.

"What crest do you want to get, Emiko?" He asked.

"I don't mind really," She replied, "It's up to the digital world."

"I think you'll get courage or knowledge." Chloe told her.

"Yeah, you're really clever and brave." Sammy agreed.

Emiko didn't say anything but gave a shy smile. She didn't feel that courage was right for her and knew that Rhea deserved knowledge more than she did. The only reason she could think of that would get her the crest of courage was the fact that Tai had it when he was younger.

Soon the team were met by an open desert. It was huge and made the team feel a huge sense of dread but they knew they had to search the entire digital world until they found the crests. So with big encouragement for each other, they set off through the sand and rocks. The heat slowly got almost unbearable now they weren't in the shade of the jungle. Sammy had to take his hat off and used it as a fan. Rhea took her sleeveless jacket off and threaded it through the straps of her laptop bag. Fluttermon was sitting on Agumon's head to save her energy and act as shade for Agumon. Emiko's goggles reflected the sun brightly. As they walked Chloe remembered something.

"Hey Kamemon," She called, "You shoot water don't you?"

"Yes, I do." The small digimon replied.

"Well could you use it to cool everyone down?"

Kamemon took a breath then squirted out a fine spray of water. All the digimon and digidestined stood in the spray. It only lasted for a couple seconds as Kamemon didn't have enough breath. The others moaned slightly but did feel better. With a refreshed feeling amongst the group, they carried on walking. However not everyone was happy.

"That was pathetic," Jayko moaned, "That didn't even make a difference."

Jayko was grumbling so loud that Emiko, Sammy and Rhea heard him. Suddenly Sammy shoved Jayko forward.

"Hey! What's your problem, hat boy?"

"At least Kamemon tried!" Sammy spat.

"You the biggest jerk I've ever met!" Emiko stated.

Jayko growled. For some reason, his anger was more at Emiko even though she didn't push him. He towered over the young digidestined leader and snarled at her. She wasn't afraid. Luckily, Rhea stepped in between.

"Come on, guys," She pleaded, "We're all hot, hungry and tired. Let's get to shade and relax."

"Fine with me"

Emiko turned on her heal and marched away. The rest filed past Jayko who walked at the back, glaring at Emiko.

Gaomon was confused. Why was this human so angry? Jayko was a hot-headed boy, true, but he didn't seem to like depending on people and Emiko seemed to make him angry. Gaomon then remembered something that Gabumon told him. 'Sometimes anger hides the true feelings.' Was this true of Jayko? That was the best explanation Gaomon could think of. He smiled and strolled beside his human partner and hummed.

"What's with you?" Jayko asked.

"I know why you argue with Emiko so much." Rollimon replied.

"Oh, you just figured that out? She just thinks she'd better than me."

"I think you have a crush."

Jayko instantly started protesting. Suddenly there was a scream. He and Gaomon looked up and saw the others being attacked by a Fugamon. It was trashing its club about, narrowly missing the digidestined. Emiko knew she had to act.

"Agumon, digivolve!" She called.

The experienced digimon jumped to his feet and concentrated on changing to Greymon. But nothing happened. This wasn't good. He was their only hope.

Suddenly, Fugamon saw he had the advantage and hit Agumon with his club. Emiko's heart skipped a beat as her best friend was flung across the desert. Emiko jumped up and ran to his side. He was limp and unconscious as she held him in her arms.

"Agumon, speak to me!" She pleaded.

Fugamon then towered over the goggle girl and her digimon and grinned. Suddenly, Jayko appeared, shielding Emiko and Agumon from Fugamon. He pulled out his slingshot and tried to knock the digimon out. However, that just made it angry. Fugamon raised his club high above his head ready to clobber the two digidestined. Jayko got closer to Emiko. Gaomon saw that his partner was in danger and acted.

"Gaomon digivolve to… Gaogamon!"

Gaogamon was similar to Garurmon but was solid blue. He stopped the club from hitting Jayko and Emiko with his teeth. He pulled it out of Fugamon's grip and snapped it.

"Spiral Blow!" He emitted legs strong whirlwind-shaped blades from his mouth.

This was enough to send Fugamon running for cover. As he ran away, the digidestined cheered and Agumon woke up. Gaogamon returned to Gaomon and Jayko approached him.

"Gaomon," He said, "That was awesome, dude."

"It was my pleasure," Gaomon replied, "Anything for my new best friend."

Jayko blushed and shook his digimon hand. That's when Emiko appeared.

"Jayko, thanks for saving Agumon and me," She smiled, "You are a good friend… when you want to be. Now let's get to somewhere for shelter."

The digidestined then carried on their way to save the digital world. As they headed off, Jayko watched Emiko for a few seconds.

'Maybe she isn't so bad' He thought to himself.


	6. Best friends work together

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any characters related to it. I only own the plot and any characters that you don't recognise.

New digidestined

Chapter 5: Best friends work together

The digidestined may have thought that they were alone in the digital world at that moment but in fact they were being watched. A determinedly evil digimon had heard that the new digidestined had arrived and watched them closely. They didn't look like much but he had heard that previous teams of digidestined had been forces to be reckoned with. The first team had destroyed the dark masters, Devimon and Myotismon. The second trapped Daemon and destroyed Malomyotismon. So this third team would probably be in the same league. As he watched, his glance was focused on one digidestined in particular. The digidestined made him feel uneasy. Why? The more he watched this child, the more he was sure he could feel something within them. He ignored that for now and watched this fascinating group of humans.

The six humans and their digimon were still trudging through the desert and were getting increasingly tired and hungry. They had to stop soon but Emiko wasn't happy about being in the open. She knew that pushing the team wasn't a good thing but it had to be better than being attacked.

"Emiko," Sammy grumbled, "Can't we stop yet? My feet are throbbing."

"Please Emiko!" Scratchmon begged.

Emiko slowed until they came to a stop. Unsure, she asked Fluttermon to fly on a bit further and see if she could see anything. In the mean time, the others took a rest. Without any hesitation everyone plonked themselves on the ground. Agumon looked at his young partner and saw a worried expression on her face. She was scanning the surroundings with her blue eyes. He never remembered Tai looking so anxious when he was young. Emiko obviously still had fears of the digital world.

As they sat, Rhea and Sammy were looking at Agumon and Gaomon. Seeing two of the six digimon digivolving made them wonder what their partners would look like. Sammy watched Scratchmon examining her claws. He tried to imagine this female digimon turning in to a larger and less cute form. He was worried that this digivolving process would change Scratchmon's personality, something he felt with any new personalities. Rhea was excited about seeing her new insect friend in the next form. Every since she heard that digimon could get stronger, she liked the idea of having someone like that protect her.

"Hey Rhea," Sammy said, "What do think Fluttermon will look like when she digivolves?"

"She'll probably be a much large with more amazing wing patterns," She said, "I actually can't wait. How about you and Scratchmon?"

"If I'm honest, I'm nervous.

"Why?"

"Well, what if she changes because of it?"

"You've seen Agumon and Gaomon do it and they haven't changed. Not everyone changes, Sammy, just him."

Sammy looked at Rhea with surprise. But then he sighed. Despite the cheery exterior, he had personal problems which only Rhea and Emiko were aware of. Soon, the group was disturbed by Fluttermon swooping to the ground looking excited.

"Guys," She announced, "I've found what looks like a village."

"Cool! Well done Fluttermon. Now let's get there before it gets too dark." Emiko said.

When the digidestined arrived, they found that the village was deserted. There was no one around. The buildings were two stories high and were sandy brown in colour. There were winding paths and desert looking plants. The group then split up. Three went in search of food and the others went to find somewhere to sleep. Chloe, Jayko and Rhea went to find a place to sleep and soon came across a building that had enough beds for everyone to sleep in. Chloe dived in with Floretmon at her heels. Chloe jumped on the bed and bounce a little.

"I'm so calling this bed," She cheered, "Join in Floretmon."

"No thank you." Floretmon blushed.

"Oh come on, boring-mon."

Floretmon wanted to but didn't want to be laughed at. She just watched her girly human partner

"It looks like we're sleeping here tonight." Jayko grinned.

"Sure does," Rhea smiled, "Come on, let's call a bed each before Emiko and the boys get back."

"You're on!"

The three digidestined and digimon jumped on the beds and bounced between them, laughing and giggling. Floretmon eventually joined in but only stayed on Chloe's bed.

Just outside, Emiko, Sammy and Kiyo had armfuls of firewood and food. As they looked for the other's they heard the laughing and knew exactly where to find them. Curious, they walked in and found the other three bouncing about. Kiyo and Kamemon looked up at Emiko.

"Can we join in?" Kiyo asked.

"Sure," Emiko smiled, "Just pass Agumon that firewood."

Kiyo did so and soon he and the rest of the digimon were bouncing with the rest. Emiko and Sammy set up the fire outside and started cooking. Emiko watched as Sammy skilfully made the fish Kamemon caught safe to eat. She only knew the basics for cooking so was amazed to see her best friend's cooking skills. Agumon and Scratchmon noticed too

"You are an impressive cook, Sammy." Scratchmon smiled.

"Thanks," He smiled, "I cook a lot for my mother and brother."

Emiko smiled. She knew what he was talking about and felt spoilt when ever she heard him talk about his family.

Soon the team had allocated themselves a bed each and were now sat around the fire eating the fish and berries that were found. As they did, they witnessed the millions of digital stars coming out.

"Those stars come out as if someone is sprinkling glitter on the sky." Kiyo said.

"Yeah, I see what you mean," Rhea smiled, "It's beautiful. This whole world is beautiful, even if it is a bit dangerous, when there's no big monster trying to eat us."

When she said about the monster, she raised her hands and made in to claws and growled. Everyone laughed and smiled as it was funny and true. When everyone had eaten, it was time to go to bed. Jayko volunteered to do the first night watch while the others went to bed. However one wasn't asleep. Sammy lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He was worrying about how they were going to get home and how everyone was reacting to the disappearance of six school children. Surely by now people were looking all over the city for them. Scratchmon lay beside him sleeping. He looked over at her and felt torn. If he left the digital world, he knew he'd miss this feisty creature. She was the best friend he'd ever met that wasn't human.

Suddenly Scratchmon opened her eyes and sat up. She noticed straight away that her human partner was wide awake.

"Sammy," She yawned, "What are you doing still awake?

"I'm just thinking about home," He replied, "I'm just worried about my mother and brother."

"What about your father?"

"I'd rather not discuss it."

Scratchmon nodded in understanding. She saw seeing the vulnerable side to this human. Since they had met, Sammy was always optimistic and very friendly. He helped bring harmony to the group. But as the oldest, he also showed that he was very responsible and mature. This was why Scratchmon was very happy to be teamed up with him. Just as she was about to tell him such, he stood up and walked outside.

"Scratchmon, it's our turn for night watch," He said, "Let's go."

"I'm right behind you."

They got outside to see Jayko. He was relieved to be going to bed. Sammy and Scratchmon sat by the fire and got comfortable on the ground.

Suddenly the ground shook to the vibrations of an earthquake. It woke all the sleeping digidestined. Led by Jayko, they ran out to Sammy and Scratchmon. The black haired boy and his female digimon watched, stunned, as the buildings opposite to the one the digidestined had been sleeping disappeared in to the ground. Out of the hole crawled a large purple and cream mole-like creature with drills on its nose and for claws.

"Eh, Emiko," Chloe said, "Do you know what that is?"

"Drimogemon," Emiko replied, "But my father said that they are peaceful."

"Try telling him that!" Gaomon stated.

Drimogemon sat up and pulled out a bone shaped like a boomerang.

"Crusher bone!"

"GET DOWN!" Kamemon shouted.

Everyone managed to dive on to the ground as Drimogemon chucked the bone over them. Fluttermon flew above the boomerang's path only to have her attention caught by the buzzing noise. She turned and saw a giant preying mantis flying at her and the others.

"LOOK OUT!" She shouted.

Everyone looked around just in time to see it fly right over their heads.

"What now!" Jayko yelled.

"That's Snimon," Agumon replied, "He's definitely **not** on our side."

"We're surrounded!" Floretmon whimpered.

It certainly seemed that way.

The six rookie digimon dived in to groups of three and attacked. Agumon, Scratchmon and Aquamon attacked Drimogemon while Rollimon, Fluttermon and Floretmon attacked Snimon.

"Pepper breath."

"Electric Storm"

"Pointer arrow"

"Gao Rush"

"Dust Shower"

"Leaf cutter"

But nothing happened to either enemy. Next Agumon and Gaomon both tried to digivolve but they were too low on energy. Their bodies hadn't recovered from their last digivolution. Sammy and Rhea turned to each other understood what needed to be done.

"Scratchmon!" Sammy called.

"Fluttermon!" Rhea shouted

"DIGIVOLVE!"

"Scratchmon digivolve to… Molemon."

As her name suggested, Molemon was a giant sandy yellow mole-like digimon. She was the size of Drimogemon, had long ears like Ex-veemon and large claws.

"Fluttermon digivolve to… Nectrimon."

Nectrimon was a butterfly the size of Birdramon. Her wings were black, purple and blue, and she had a typical butterfly's curled straw for a nose and mouth.

"Earth Shaker!" Molemon slammed her large claws into the ground and caused everything to shake and knocked Drimogemon off balance.

"Wing Slash!" Nectrimon sent two long sharp strips of energy from her wings at Snimon and slashed his skin.

Drimogemon feel in to the fissures that he created and Snimon had to fly away as fast as he could. The two digimon returned to their rookie forms with the rest of the digidestined cheering.

"Wasn't I cool Sammy?" Scratchmon asked.

"You were awesome!" He smiled.

"You see, Sammy," Rhea said, "She hasn't changed."

Sammy smiled brightly and hugged his digital friend.

* * *

**Next chapter, it's Kiyo's digimon, Kamemon, who saves the day.**


	7. Kiyo’s moment to shine

New digidestined

Chapter 6: Kiyo's moment to shine

The next morning, Emiko was woken by the sound of Jayko's snoring. She sat up and looked around at her friends sleeping peacefully. She wondered how they could be so relaxed about being in the digital world. They may have come across some dangerous digimon but they didn't appear as anxious when things seemed calm. Emiko knew that it was due to inexperience and felt that it was the reason that she had taken the role as leader. But then she looked at Agumon. He was the most experienced out of all of them yet he was relaxed. He didn't seem to worry about protecting her properly. He just did it. Wanting to get her thoughts out of her head, she got up and put her goggles on her head then went outside. The sun was rising and gave the desert a pinkish glow to it.

'Mimi would like seeing it like this.' She smiled thinking of her dad's friend.

She reached up to her goggles and lightly touched them.

'I hope I make you proud, dad'

She was so preoccupied by watching the digital world in its quietest part of the day that she failed to hear Kiyo appear with Kamemon.

"Good morning Emiko." He greeted.

"Oh, hi Kiyo." She replied.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Emiko didn't reply. She didn't need to. Kiyo could see the look in her eyes. Although he didn't know much about this tomboy, he could understand her relationship with the digital world. She appreciated how amazing it could be but he had seen a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Are you scared of this place?" He asked.

Emiko's eyes widened. What was he talking about? He was younger than her but he had spotted something in her. She couldn't lie.

"Don't tell the others but I am." She replied.

"Why?"

Emiko didn't want to tell this story but she needed to get it off her chest.

_When I was six, I arrived home from school and I really wanted to go to the digital world. At that age, I wasn't allowed there without my mother or father with me. But no one was at home, or so I thought. I went to my dad's office and found his digivice by the computer. Curious, I picked it up and pressed a couple of buttons. Before I knew it, a bright light filled up the room and I found myself in the middle of the digital world. Being the little adventurer I was then, I forgot about the rules and set off to find digimon. For ages I didn't see any except some __Airdramon__flying above me. That was until I met a huge digimon known as a __Triceramon. I thought he was a friendly digimon but once he had sniffed me, he thought otherwise. He decided that I was the perfect appetiser and chased me. My little legs made it hard for me._

_While this was going on, my parents had realised that I was missing and had gathered the rest of the digidestined to the digital world to find me. My mother, Luna, was so angry at my father that she wouldn't speak to him. He had to get a ride on Garurumon with Matt. Agumon had digivolved to Greymon and had set off to find me. I was terrified that I'd never get home. All I wanted was my dad to walk up to me and pick me up. Luckily, Triceramon got bored and found something more interesting to do. But I wasn't given a break. I next met a Tuskmon who was really hungry. His saliva was making a puddle by my feet. I ran again but this time, I ended up cornered against a cliff bigger than Greymon. Tuskmon licked his lips and opened his jaws just above me. I closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt the ground shake and heard a loud roar. I opened my eyes and saw huge orange dinosaur wrestling then chasing Tuskmon away. Once he was gone, the new digimon approached me. I assumed he wanted to eat me so started pleading. Luckily it turned out to Greymon. I didn't recognise him until I saw Agumon behind the eyes. I hugged him then he lifted me to his head and took me to my parents. I've never seen my Dad so happy to see me. He actually had a little tear in his eyes._

Kiyo listened intently to this story and felt himself gain a new respect for Emiko. She found being in the digital world hard but hid her fear to make sure didn't let the others down. He felt the same way. Being the youngest, he felt that the others were protective and just thought he was useless. Kamemon was the only one who didn't treat him as such. The digimon joked with him about the other digidestined and told him jokes. Soon the rest of the team were up and ready to move on to find the crests. On the other side of the village was a large, winding river in the centre of a wide valley. The sides of the valley were too steep to be walking on so they made their way down to the river bank. The ground was quite slippery and it was hard to put a foot down without it slipping a bit. Fluttermon glided down above them. As the slowly made their way down, there was a scream from the back. They looked to see Chloe gripping on to a sapling that was hanging by its roots due the force she was putting on to it. Rhea tired not to laugh but Emiko could hear her sniggering

"Come Chloe," Emiko said, "Stop fooling about and let's get a move on."

"No way!" Chloe spat, "I'm not getting grass stains on this dress!"

"Here." Sammy said offering her his hand.

She looked at it then suddenly let go of the tree and turned her nose up at Sammy's hand. She carried on climbing down with the others giving her stunned looks. Suddenly, they heard Jayko. He slid down the valley side faster than if he was climbing.

"YEEE HAAA!" He cheered.

"Jayko, wait for me!" Gaomon called.

Desperate to keep up with his human partner, Gaomon tucked his arms and legs in to his body and slid down. The others laughed between them then followed him slowly down.

Eventually they reached the bottom of the valley and found that the flat gap between the river and the side of the valley was only narrow and the bank was sharp with a deep river flowing fast past them. Sensibly, they walked in single file, Emiko up front. They walked with each digimon between each human. Fluttermon took her favourite place, on top of Agumon's head, keeping her wings out of his eyes.

"Guys," Emiko said, "We had best be cautious here. We'll take our time and stay close together."

"I agree," Chloe said, "We'll be swept away if we fall in to that."

At the back, Kiyo felt his body shake violently. He couldn't take his eyes off the water. He was terrified of water and wasn't a strong swimmer. He just prayed that they would get out of the valley as soon as possible. But as they walked along the bank, beneath the water, a hungry digimon had seen his next meal arrive in easy reach. Like a long sea serpent, it swam quietly behind the humans and their digimon.

Then as they walked, they spotted a big cloud of dust rolling towards them. They all came to a halt and soon saw that a large digimon was approaching them. They looked behind them and saw that the valley stretched for miles that way. When they looked back around, the large digimon now had a shape. It was a Monochromon and it was charging straight for them.

"Emiko," Agumon said, "Let's do it."

"Right behind you, old friend," she replied, "Everyone, turn around and head the other way."

"But what about you?" Jayko asked.

"I'm staying with Agumon. Now go. Jayko, you are in charge of protecting them."

"Right, I'm on it."

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!"

Jayko ran to the new front and led the others away while Greymon braced himself for a ram from Monochromon. Emiko climbed on to her faithful digimon's back and held on. Despite the bulk Greymon compared to the opposite digimon, Monochromon managed to move him a couple of inches on impact. Luckily, Greymon was able to get a good hold the front of Monochromon.

Meanwhile, as the other kids ran away, Jayko leading the way, they heard a loud snarl from right behind them. They turned and saw a long green serpent-like digimon rise out of the water. It had a pointed face, fins on the side of its face and a long whip-like tail.

"What is that!" Sammy asked.

"That's Seadramon!" Scratchmon replied, "He's certainly not a friendly digimon."

"Well let's keep running!" Rhea yelled.

They agreed and set off running again. But suddenly, Kiyo lost his footing, slipped and fell straight in to the water. Not being able to swim properly, he splashed and spluttered trying to stop himself from drowning. However the commotion in the water attracted Seadramon to him.

"KIYO!" Kamemon shouted

He dived in to the water after his digidestined and swam to his side. However, Seadramon was getting there faster. Suddenly, Kiyo's digivice started beeping and Kamemon started glowing.

"Kamemon digivolve to…Gwappamon!"

The turtle suddenly looked like a giant turquoise duck with dreadlocks. He shot through the water like a missile, caught Kiyo on his back and took him away from Seadramon's jaws. The youngest digidestined gripped his digimon's neck and watched in fascination as Gwappamon turned to Seadramon and started to perform a strange dance.

"Gwappa Rapper!" Seadramon was tossed about in the water.

This caused Seadramon to run away.

The digidestined on the bank cheered as Gwappamon carried Kiyo back to the bank. Jayko and Sammy helped they young friend on to the safety of the bank. Gwappamon returned to Kamemon and bowed at the applause. Just then Emiko arrived with Agumon to see the celebrations.

"Hey guys," She said, "What's going on?"

"We got attacked by a Seadramon." Floretmon said.

"Kiyo fell in the water and was about to be eaten." Scratchmon explained.

"But Kamemon digivolved and saved the day!" Kiyo finished.

Emiko smiled and shook Kiyo's hand.

"Well done, Kiyo," She winked, "You're cool."

He blushed but thanked her. The digidestined then continued with their journey.


	8. Blossodramon’s natural essence

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any characters related to it. I only own the plot and any characters that you don't recognise.

New digidestined

Chapter 7: Blossodramon's natural essence

Back in the real world, for the first time in a long time, Tai sat alone crying. The sudden disappearance of Jayko, Chloe, Kiyo, Rhea and Sammy had become the local big story. The older digidestined decided to keep Emiko's disappearance secret as they knew where she was. But that didn't make Tai feel better. Emiko was the only thing left who kept him strong but now there was a possibility that he'd never see her again. The house was quiet without her smiling face and enthusiastic personality around. She often got out her digimon book, the one T.K. wrote, and would read it then ask Tai for his view on what happened. He would happily tell her to just see the bright, dreamy look in her eyes. Since Luna died, they had become closer despite Tai often going away. He would know that Agumon would look after her and that she was safely with Kari and T.K. But now she was fending for herself and out of reach to him. He looked over at framed picture of when Emiko was little and Luna was alive.

"I've let you down, Luna," He said softly, "I promised that I'd look after Emiko with all my soul and heart but now she's trapped in the digital world."

He looked in to Luna's beautiful smiling face and could almost hear her telling him that it wasn't his fault. She always made him see sense and make him feel strong. There had to be a way of getting the kids back.

"Wherever you are, Emiko, I'll get you back safely."

In the digital world, Emiko stopped dead as they walked through a dark pine forest. She wasn't sure why she stopped but it felt like someone was calling her name. Agumon saw the look on his young partner's face.

"Emiko, are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, Agumon," She replied, "I thought I heard my father call my name."

"What, Tai's here?"

Agumon looked around and couldn't see his old friend at all. Emiko admitted that it may have been her imagination and returned to walking. Agumon followed her, confused. The forest they were walking through was quite murky considering that it was in the middle of the day. The trees were so tall and wide that they were blocking out the sun light.

"This place is so depressing," Chloe commented, "It needs a good deal of brightening up."

"Those ribbons of yours might do the trick." Floretmon said.

"I wouldn't waste my ribbons on some stupid trees."

"It reminds me of the forests you'd see in Canada or Alaska." Rhea said.

"Where?" Fluttermon asked.

"They are places in the real world." Emiko explained.

"I have the feeling we're about to be pounced on by a grizzly." Jayko said, shakily.

"Stop it!" Sammy snapped, "You're giving me the creeps."

They all went quiet and continued walking. No matter what way the digidestined looked at it, the forest was unnerving.

Soon they came across a large clearing that looked very familiar. It was large, rectangular and had white lines around the edges.

"Hey!" Jayko cheered, "It's a soccer pitch!"

"Wow!" Sammy gasped, "If we had a ball we could play five-a-side soccer."

"Well, that can be easily arranged." Emiko smiled.

Everyone turned and saw the goggle headed brunette pull out her fully inflated soccer ball. They split up in to two teams, digimon versus humans. Emiko, Jayko, Chloe, Rhea and Sammy made up the human team with Chloe nominated was goalkeeper. Agumon, Floretmon, Gaomon, Scratchmon and Fluttermon made up the digimon team. Kamemon and Kiyo were referees. Kiyo threw the ball in the air and as it fell, Fluttermon kicked at Agumon who immediately took the ball at his feet and ran with it. He felt great as he passed it to Gaomon. Gaomon took the ball and ran with it. However it wasn't long before Jayko stole the ball. The green haired jock sprinted down the length of the pitch then kicked it at Floretmon and the goal. The shy little digimon saw the ball coming, raised her arms and closed her eyes. She just hoped that the ball wouldn't hurt her. Suddenly she heard Jayko's voice groan and the other digimon cheer. She opened her eyes and saw the ball in her grasp. She had saved it.

"I hate to say it," Rhea smiled, "But well done, Floretmon. Great save!"

The grass digimon just blushed.

The game then got serious. Sammy, Jayko and Emiko brought out their secret weapon. The boys ran down the sides of the pitch, making fast passes to each other, confusing the digimon. They got to a few feet from the goal, stopped and Jayko made kicked the ball towards Sammy. The digimon were about to steal it when, out of nowhere, Emiko stormed in and her right foot smacked the ball so hard and fast that Floretmon had dive on the floor to avoid being hit. The digimon, Chloe and Kiyo stood there with dropped jaws. They had never seen Emiko play but had heard that she was a force to reckon with. Evidently, that made it 1-0 to the human team.

"That was awesome." Gaomon gasped.

"Like father, like daughter." Agumon commented.

After that goal it was the digimon who ended up with the ball and got the upper hand. Emiko was holding back as Agumon had the ball and was doing really well. Sammy, Rhea and Jayko tried to stop him but this was a digimon on a mission. Chloe saw that no one was going to stop the yellow lizard and braced herself for the ball flying her way. Agumon kicked it hard and it sailed towards her. However, he had kicked a bit too high and it crashed in to a tree and got stuck. The digidestined gathered underneath.

"Great, it's stuck." Scratchmon spat.

"Nice one Agumon!" Sammy grumbled.

The overgrown lizard blushed and looked at Emiko sheepishly. She just smiled and shook her head.

"Well some one needs to get it down." Rhea said.

"Go on Chloe." Jayko said elbowing her lightly.

"Why me!?" She snapped.

"Because it went through your goal"

Reluctantly, Chloe walked towards the tree and started to climb.

Despite being a school dancer and gymnast, Chloe wasn't a natural climber and all the other digidestined couldn't stop giggling, least of all Rhea and Emiko.

"AH MAN!" They heard, "MY DRESS!"

"Maybe she could make it in to shorts." Rhea chuckled.

"Rhea!" Emiko sniggered, "Shame on you!"

Chloe managed to scramble up to the branch with the ball sat in it. She sat on the branch then tentatively inched along it to the ball.

"I can't believe the cheek of those jerks!" She grumbled, "I would never do this at home."

As the others stood waiting, Emiko's ball suddenly flew out of the tree. Emiko managed to catch it. This meant that Chloe was on her way down. But suddenly, a loud roar ripped through the air. Then, crashing through the trees was a giant red bug with huge pincers. It screeched then dive bombed the digidestined on the ground. Agumon recognised it.

"It's can't be!" He said.

"What is that?" Kiyo asked.

"Kuwagamon!"

The giant insect came around again and narrowly missed their heads. Emiko remembered where Chloe was. She got up and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Chloe!" She shouted, "Get out of the tree!"

Too late! Kuwagamon swung around and crashed in to the tree that had Chloe in it. The tree broke and the pink-haired girl fell through the air.

"CHLOE!" Floretmon shouted.

"HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Chloe's green digivice suddenly starting beeping and Floretmon started glowing.

"Floretmon digivolve to… Blossodramon."

Blossodramon was a large leaf-green dragon with dark green wings. Her teeth protruded out of her mouth like Agumon's, her ears were miniatures of her wings and there was a large dark pink flower around her neck, like a shirt collar. Along her sides a flowery pattern made up of dark green vines and small pink flowers dotted along it. She swooped in to the air and caught Chloe on her back.

The green dragon glided around and faced her red enemy. He came at her with his scissor claw ready to do some serious damage. However, Blossodramon hovered in the sky, rose on to her back legs and grabbed hold of him with her front claws. She lifted him over her head then threw him away from her.

"Nature's essence!"

Despite a none threatening name, Blossodramon released a stream of energy that had razor sharp needles in it. This caused Kuwagamon to have cuts along his shell. With a shriek, he flew away. Blossodramon landed gently on the ground and let Chloe jump off.

"Hey are you Chloe?" Jayko asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She replied, smiling, "That was awesome."

Blossodramon de-digivolved to Floretmon and smiled.

"Thank you Chloe," She blushed, "It was my pleasure."

Agumon came up to the shy grass digimon and hugged her.

"That was brilliant, Floretmon." He smiled.

Floretmon blushed more as Emiko raised an eyebrow, in amusement, at her digimon's affection. She only ever saw him hug her and her mother's digimon. But now every digimon had digivolved to champion, meaning that they had to find their crests otherwise they'd never digivolve to ultimate.

* * *

**Next chapter, the first big enemy appears.**


	9. Blame it on the Boogeymon

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any characters related to it. I only own the plot and any characters that you don't recognise.

New digidestined

Chapter 8: Blame it on the Boogeymon

The next day found the digidestined walking through the forest. The recent digivolving incidences had got the six kids and their digimon feeling like a million dollars. It had given them all a new feeling of confidence and showed they were making progress. Agumon felt as young as ever. It had been a while since he last digivolved and he had felt rusty but now felt as good as he used to. Jayko looked at Gaomon in a whole new light. He first thought was that the wolf digimon was just following him to look good or be annoying but now he had respect for the digimon. The kids had found that these amazing creatures were becoming their best friends. Emiko was starting to get the hang of her role as leader but she still didn't feel very confident that she was doing her father proud. Tai and Davis were hard acts to follow and she felt that it was expected of her to be as good as Tai.

"This is such a nice day," Sammy smiled, "It must be one of those rare moments when digimon don't feel like attacking."

"Yeah," Jayko replied, "And I'm not even hungry."

Suddenly, Jayko's stomach growled loudly, making him blush. The others turned and stared. Then they started laughing.

"What was it you were saying, Jayko?" Rhea teased, "You're not hungry.

"Shut up!" He stuttered.

Emiko smiled. "Come on then," She said, "We'd best get something to eat."

"Oh, that means eating berries, leaves and fish again," Chloe moaned, "I want to eat a cheeseburger."

"Well, unless you have a digital world burger bar on speed dial, we'll have to make do." Rhea pointed out.

That's when Agumon's amazing nose caught an aroma of cooking food. Emiko spotted her partner's sniffing.

"Agumon? What's the matter?"

"I smell food."

"Wow, ok Agumon, lead the way."

Agumon nodded and followed the scent. The digidestined followed him eagerly.

Meanwhile, in a far away part of the digital world, a clown-like digimon was using scanners to track down the six children via their digivices. On the screen he saw where they were heading and smiled. As he watched, a small ugly digimon flew in with a grin.

"Sire, we have reports that all six of the digidestined digimon have digivolved."

"Very good," the master replied, "That means it will be time for to strike and test these children. Go and give them a warm up."

"Yes sire."

The master smirked at the screen and saw where the children were heading towards.

"Even an experienced digimon such as her can't prepare them."

Soon the children and their digimon got out of the forest and to the edge of a lake with a building on the shore. It was round, large and grey. Emiko looked at and thought she'd seen it before. Unsure, she closed her eyes and went through her memories. Meanwhile, others had realised what it was.

"Is it just me or does that smell like a restaurant?" Kiyo asked.

"IT IS!" The digimon cheered.

"Well let's go!" Chloe called.

As a big group they started running towards it. However, Agumon had noticed that Emiko had stopped. Jayko spotted that their goggle-headed leader wasn't running with them. He stopped and turned around. The brunette was stood with her arms folded and her eyes closed. He walked up to her and called her name.

"Huh?"

"Emiko, what's up?" He asked.

"It's just this place is really familiar but I'm not sure why."

"Well, let's go and find out and get some grub while we're at it."

She smiled and they ran after their friends.

When the digidestined arrived, they found that the restaurant was really quiet with only a couple of gatherings of digimon. The children hadn't seen these ones before and their partners were happy to introduce them.

"The red rabbit looking guy is Elecmon," Scratchmon said, "He's a nice guy."

"Who's the dude with the pumpkin for a head?" Sammy asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rollimon said, "That's Pumpkinmon."

"Oh, how stupid of me."

Everyone just laughed at the sarcasm in Sammy's voice. Then a small digimon floated over on a blue cloud.

"Hello," He greeted, "My name is Tapirmon, your waiter. Can I have your orders?"

"Cheeseburgers for each of us," Chloe smiled.

"And a pepperoni pizza," Jayko added, "And a bowl of fries."

"Ooh and a tray of chocolate covered rice balls, please." Rhea finished.

Tapirmon wrote it all down on his notepad and floated away to give the order to the kitchen. It was then Emiko realised where she was.

"Hey Tapirmon!" She called.

He came floating back and bowed to her. "Yes Miss?

"Are you partnered to someone called Lyn?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, I'm Emiko Kamiya, Tai's daughter."

Tapirmon's eyes widened and he floated higher to be level with Emiko's eyes. His eyes then flicked up to examine her goggles. He then gasped and dashed out of the restaurant.

Emiko sat down feeling disappointed. Maybe this wasn't where she thought she was after all. The food arrived and everyone started eating. Emiko only picked at her pizza as she pondered about if this was the wrong place. 'But it looks like the place. Mom brought me here when I was small. I should recognise it.' Just then they heard a high pitched voice gasp. They turned and saw a new digimon. She was the same colour as Agumon, the size of Patamon, had tall ears with black tips, a long tail in the shape of a thunderbolt, brown stripes on her back and large blue eyes. Her eyes had focused on Agumon and Emiko.

"AGUMON!" She cheered, "EMIKO!"

"Pikamon!" Emiko gasped.

The small mouse digimon dashed over and jumped in to the young digidestined's arms. The others looked on with fascination as it seemed that Pikamon had a soft spot for Emiko. Luckily the brunette spotted the expression on her friends' faces. She giggled and explained.

"Guys, this is Pikamon, one of the original digidestined digimon. She was partnered with my mother, Luna. She owns this restaurant and lives above it."

"Wow!" Chloe gasped, "Your food is fantastic."

"Why thank you. It's hard cooking with the paws I've got but I try. Agumon, how are you?"

"Good. I feel like a young digimon again."

"Nice. How's Tai, Emiko?"

"Dad's fine, last I saw. Us six were called upon and dragged straight from school to here. We are on the search for crests."

Emiko explained to Pikamon what Gennai had sent them to do and what had happened so far, with the help of the others.

As they chatted and ate their food, there was a blast against the wall that shook the entire building. Worried, Pikamon sprinted out with the new digidestined running behind her. Outside, they found the building surrounded by a group of ghost digimon and small ugly grey digimon and three Tyrannomon.

"Who are they?" Sammy asked pointing to the ghosts.

"They're Bakemon!" Scratchmon said.

"And the flying dudes?" Jayko asked.

"They're Vilemon." Rollimon answered.

"They are all champions," Emiko called, "The digimon need to digivolve if we are to stand a change!"

"Come on guys, let's go!" Agumon called, "Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!"

"Gaomon digivolve to…Gaogamon!"

"Scratchmon digivolve to…Molemon!"

"Fluttermon digivolve to…Nectrimon!"

"Kamemon digivolve to…Gwappamon!"

"Floretmon digivolve to…Blossodramon!"

Blossodramon and Nectrimon took to the air and with Gwappamon took on the Bakemon and Vilemon. Greymon, Molemon and Boulemon were left to tackle the Tyrannomon.

"Emiko, stay inside, leave it to us." Greymon told her.

"But Greymon…"

"Come on, Meeks. You'll all be safer inside." Pikamon agreed.

There were attacks flying backwards and forwards like a tennis match. The digidestined watched from the restaurant with the guests.

It looked as though the odds were stacked against the digidestined. Then Pikamon stepped up.

"Pikamon digivolve to…Raimon."

The mouse digimon was now the size of Greymon, brown all over, had a long black tail and large feet. She ran out and tripped up the Tyrannomon with her tail. She released a wave of electric power that stunned the attacking digimon.

"Now, Greymon!"

"We got it! Nova Blast!"

"Spiral Blow!"

"Earth Shaker!"

"Wing Slash!"

"Gwappa Rapper!"

"Nature's essence!"

The joint attack destroyed the attacking digimon. But even before the celebrations could begin, the sky went black and lighting clapped. A tall devil-like digimon appeared. He was red all over with blood vessels running all over his body. He had wing, horns and the pitchfork. He made the six humans shiver.

"Digidestined!" He boomed, "I've been expecting you! I am Boogeymon, your worse nightmare and the start of your demise!"

The digidestined digimon unleashed their attacks. However Boogeymon was one step ahead of them.

"Death Crash"

A ray of energy swept over the digimon and sent them flying. They all returned to their rookie forms. Emiko dashed out and caught Pikamon in her arms as the other digimon fell around her. The rest of the digidestined ran out to their partners and lifted them up. With, her mother's digimon on her head, Emiko helped Agumon stand. Then Boogeymon saw something about the digidestined leader that he had been warned about.

"The goggles, she must be the one," He said to himself, he then turned to the digidestined, "goodbye Digidestined, we shall meet again!"

With a flash, he was gone leaving the confidence of the digidestined dented.

* * *

**Next chapter the digidestined decide what to do and we meet Izzy's daughter.**


	10. Our destiny

New digidestined

Chapter 9: Our destiny

"I say we go home!" Jayko said.

The digidestined were now sat in Pikamon's restaurant and were trying to decide what to do about Boogeymon. The swift defeat was a huge blow to the six kids and there was an air of fear in them all, even tough Jayko.

"But we don't know how to get home." Kiyo pointed out.

"Well we can't stay here," Chloe whimpered, "He'll just track us down."

"Yeah, we're not hard to miss," Sammy said, "We're six humans in the digital world."

"Maybe Gennai will have advice." Rhea suggested.

Emiko was staying quiet. She was tending to Agumon's injury from the fight. The lizard digimon watched as she wiped the wound on his arm with a damp cloth then wrapped it up with a bandage. Pikamon had bowls of soup made for them all and dished them out. Emiko listened to what her friends were saying and thought about what Gennai had told them. The digital world was on the verge of being plunged in to darkness. Then something Tai told her rang through her mind.

"Troubles in the digital world can slip through and affect our world too."

Knowing what had to be done; she stood and faced her friends.

"Guys," She said, "We have to fight."

"WHAT!" They spat.

"Emiko have you totally lost it?" Jayko demanded.

"We don't stand a chance!" Chloe whimpered.

"We have to. It's why we're here. Gennai told us what to expect when we set off so we should have seen this coming. Boogeymon's only a champion so we can put off searching for the crests for now."

They just stared at her as though she was insane.

"Come on, we are the only ones who can do it and if we want to go home, we have to."

"She's right," Sammy stood up, "Why else were we picked to be digidestined? Ok, we didn't sign up to it but we can do it if we try."

"I'm with you, Sammy," Rhea smiled, "What about you three?"

"Come on Jayko," Gaomon encouraged, "We're tough enough."

"Ok, I'm in."

Kiyo agreed too. However, Chloe was reluctant. She was scared and Emiko saw it. She walked up to the girly girl and put her hand on her shoulder.

"We're in this together."

Their eyes met and Chloe could see Emiko too was worried. Seeing that made her feel better and she agreed.

In a dark castle far away, Boogeymon had walked in to a huge long room where a huge throne of a chair sat with its back to him. On it sat the evil digimon that had been watching the digidestined.

"Well, did you destroy them?" A smooth yet cool voice spoke.

"No, sir but they are easy. They will fall the next time I meet them."

"And what about her?"

"She certainly has the strength in her eyes. I think she could be dangerous if we fail."

"If you fail, you mean."

Boogeymon remained calm at that backlash. 'How did I end up working for him? At least I know that I can destroy those children.' Boogeymon then left his superior to get ready for taking on the six digidestined.

Meanwhile, in the real world, Tai woke up on the couch to the sound of his cell phone ringing him. He pressed the button and lifted it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Tai, its Izzy," A voice said, "I know how to find Emiko and the other children."

That made Tai jump up on to his feet. Maybe he could finally get Emiko back.

"That's great Izzy!"

"Just get to my lab as soon as you can."

Tai hung up, grabbed his jacket and keys and dashed to his car. He drove as quickly as was legal and was soon at Izzy's lab. However it was wasn't Izzy sitting at the computer. Izzy's daughter Isaye was a year younger than Emiko and had Izzy's eyes and hair. She and Emiko were great friends and they, along with Matt's daughter, Kita, were play mates.

"Ok, Isaye," Izzy said, "Get Gennai."

"Sure dad."

Isaye busily typed away at the keyboard. Then the image of Gennai appeared on the screen.

"Ah, Greetings Izzy and Tai. How can I help?"

"Gennai, we have reason to believe that six kids have gone to the digital world." Izzy explained.

"One is Emiko." Tai added.

Gennai was silent for few seconds then started telling the two older digidestined about what was happening. Tai had been right all along but he wasn't pleased. Emiko was probably in a lot of danger.

Back in the digital world, it was night time and the six digidestined were all asleep in Pikamon's private quarters. She and Agumon were snuggled up on her bed and the other digimon and their humans were on the floor. However, Emiko wasn't asleep. She lay looking up at the ceiling.

'I really wish Dad was here. He'd know what to do.'

She rolled to her side to try and go to sleep but felt too anxious to sleep. She got up and went out to the staircase that ran up the back of the building. She sat down on one of the cool steps and looked out at the sleeping digital world. The looming battle was putting fear in to her. It was her that had pushed in to going for it but now she was starting to regret it. 'What if Boogeymon succeeds? I could never forgive myself for causing my friends' pain. Maybe I'm not cut out to be leader.'

However, she wasn't the only digidestined having trouble sleeping. Sammy had heard his old friend get up and had watched her walk out. He sat up and saw her goggles lying perfectly neat on the cupboard behind her bed. He got up and quietly padded over to her. When he found her, he saw the brunette sitting alone on the stairs.

"Emiko," He said gently, "Are you ok?"

She turned to him and showed that she had worry in her eyes.

"Not really, Sammy. The more that I think about this fight, the more I think it's a bad idea."

"But we have to do it. You said it yourself."

"What if I'm wrong? What if we are ripped apart? It'll be my fault. What kind of leader would I be?"

Sammy had known Emiko since they were eight but in three years, he had never seen her seem so scared. She was normally the confident and adventurous one but now she was scared.

"I sometimes wish my dad was here. He'd know how to get to beat Boogeymon and how to get us home."

"We all wish we were home. I worry about how my mom and brother are. Besides, you're a good leader. You make sure that we rest often; you don't push us and you stop as soon as you spot someone lagging. Then when we were cornered in that valley by Monochromon, you and Agumon distracted it while we ran the other way."

"But at that moment, Seadramon attacked you guys."

"Then Kamemon got to digivolve. Listen, Emiko, without you, we wouldn't have made it this far."

Emiko went silent. She was convinced that Sammy was just trying to make her feel better. But it worked. He put his arm around his friends shoulder and hugged her tight.

The next morning, the team all got ready to go. Pikamon sat watching Emiko put on the goggles. She smiled as the young digidestined reminded her of Luna. She wasn't throwing herself in to battle like the young Tai but was just as determined to succeed. However, the mouse digimon could see the fear in the brunette's eyes.

"Emiko," She called, "Stay strong. If your parents were here, they'd be proud."

Emiko looked away from her mother's digimon. Again someone was trying to reassure her. 'Why do people think that I'm going to be like Dad? I'm nothing compared. Why can't they see that?' Sensing that Pikamon was wanting and answer, she looked up and smiled at her.

"Thanks Pikamon." She said.

"Don't worry," Jayko grinned, "We'll be back for supper time."

"Ok guys," Emiko called, hiding her nerves, "Let's go."

With her leading the way, the six digidestined set off to find Boogeymon and prepare for the big fight.


	11. Light of the digidestined

New digidestined

Chapter 10: Light of the digidestined

Boogeymon was now laid back in a bubbling hot tub. The water was boiling hot and steaming but that was exactly how he liked. In his grasp was a glass goblet half-full of blood. As he relaxed, a Bakemon floated cautiously in to the room.

"This had better be good." Boogeymon warned.

"The digidestined are on their way here, sir." The Bakemon replied.

"Already? They are gutsier than I gave them credit for. However, they have all signed their own death warrants."

He stood up and got out of his hot tub. He dried very quickly thanks to the heat in the room.

"Tell me, are all six children there?"

"Yes sir. They are all present."

"Good."

'It would seem that like father like daughter exists. But she shall fail where her father triumphed.'

Meanwhile, the six digidestined were walking through a dull forest. The trees were bare of leaves and the shadows on them made them look alive. The branches were creaking in the breeze and looked as though they were reaching out for them. The temperature had suddenly dropped and there were no other sounds. In the distance was a high mountain with a fortress on top looming over them. That was Boogeymon's place without a doubt. Emiko led the way to the place where their fate would be decided. She knew that if they failed, then the digital world would fall. 'If that happens, it will be my entire fault'. Agumon could feel that Emiko was tense. She was quieter than usual.

"Emiko," He said softly, "It's ok to be afraid. This is very scary."

"I don't want to be scared, Agumon," She replied, "The others need me not to be afraid."

Agumon looked at her. She was right to certain extend. If they others saw that she was scared, they could feel worse. She was their leader and she was responsible for motivating and giving the team confidence. Seeing their leader scared might cause problems. This showed Agumon the difference between Emiko's leadership to Tai's. Tai just dived in to battle without much thought but Emiko was hesitant. That was Luna's trait coming through. However, Agumon knew she was braver than she thought she was and knew that plenty of times, Tai too, was nervous about some of the battles he faced. It was a case of Emiko releasing this.

Behind Emiko, the others were following their leader faithfully. They too were nervous but were displaying it in different ways. Jayko walked along behind Emiko with his arms folded behind his head. He looked very relaxed.

"I don't see what the fuss is about," he said loudly, "We've beaten every other digimon we've faced so far. This should be a walk in the park."

"But Jayko," Gaomon pointed out, "Boogeymon beat us last time."

"Thanks, Gaomon. Shatter my confidence, why don't you."

The dog digimon blushed. He had just realised why Jayko been so cocky. It was nerves. Chloe and Kiyo, meanwhile, were thinking about being home.

"Right now," Chloe whimpered, "I would be shopping for a new pair of shoes."

"I'd be teaching my little brother to play chess." Kiyo sighed.

"What's chess?" Floretmon and Kamemon asked in unison.

"It's a game…"

"For losers and nerds"

"I am not a nerd!"

"You are too!"

Rhea was the one who saw the argument about get worse. So she decided to pull out the humour.

"Hey guys," She grinned, "What is black, white and green?"

"What?" Fluttermon answered.

"Two skunks fighting over a pickle. Ha, ha!"

This brought a smile to the faces of Kiyo, Chloe and their digimon. Next Rhea lifted her pigtails, lowered her head and grunted.

"Who am I?" She grinned.

"You're a digimon." Kiyo said.

"Yeah, but who?"

"Oh, Monochromon!" Chloe squeaked.

"Ooh I know!" Kamemon announced, "Greymon!"

"Yeah!"

The little gang burst out laughing and forgot about the approaching battle.

However, it wasn't just Emiko who was being quieter than normal. At the back of the group, Sammy was watching Rhea lighten the mood with the two youngest digidestined. He knew that she was trying to keep them from fighting each other and take their mind off things. But there was no escaping the danger that lay ahead. Boogeymon wasn't going to make it easy for them and their only hope was to completely destroy him. Sammy looked pass the others and straight at Emiko. He could feel that she was trying to remember everything she had been told by the original digidestined. 'I wonder if Mr Kamiya was scared when he first fought an evil digimon.' Scratchmon spotted her digidestined's quietness.

"Sammy," She said, "Are you ok?"

"I'm just worried about what will happen if Boogeymon beats us," He said, "He's one strong dude. If we mess up, he'll have us with fries."

"Don't worry, Sammy. I'll make that digimon in to finely chopped sushi."

As she said this, she swiped the air with her long sharp claws. Sammy smiled and patted her head.

"I know you will."

"And of course, Agumon will look great. All big and strong like that!"

Sammy raised an eyebrow in amusement. Scratchmon obviously had a slight crush on Agumon.

However, there was no time to dwell on the matter of digital love. The sky suddenly darkened and a huge thunderstorm hit. The six digidestined froze. It was time.

"Digidestined!" Boogeymon's voice boomed through the voice, "So glad that you have arrived. It saves me the trouble of tracking you annoying little brats down."

Then, suddenly, Boogeymon appeared. Emiko's whole demeanour changed. She went from scared and unsure to confident and ready to fight.

"Digidestined, let's go!" She ordered, "Digimon digivolve!"

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!"

"Gaomon digivolve to…Gaogamon!"

"Scratchmon digivolve to…Molemon!"

"Fluttermon digivolve to…Nectrimon!"

"Kamemon digivolve to…Gwappamon!"

"Floretmon digivolve to…Blossodramon!"

The six digimon surrounded Boogeymon from all angles. He stood still waited for their attacks.

"Nova Blast!"

"Gaoga hound!"

"Earth Shaker!"

"Wing Slash!"

"DJ shooter!"

"Nature's essence!"

All of their attacks were right on target and for a minute it looked like they had won.

But as soon as the dust settled, Boogeymon just stood without a single scratch on him.

"How did that happen?" Gaogamon roared.

"He's much stronger than we thought." Nectrimon stated.

"I knew we didn't stand a chance!" Molemon whimpered.

"We can't give up!" Greymon insisted, "Emiko! You with me?"

Emiko stared at her partner for a minute. Her fears about being beaten were surfacing again. But then they disappeared.

"I'm with you Greymon!" She called.

But Boogeymon had other ideas.

"Death Crash"

The digimon flew backwards. This time, the digimon remained in their champion forms. Boogeymon just laughed. Greymon stumbled back up on to his feet and charged at him.

"Great Horns Attack!"

However, Boogeymon managed to grab Greymon's horns like on a bull. Gaogamon charged over to help the dinosaur but ended up with Greymon on top of him. Fluttermon and Blossodramon were struggling to keep themselves in the air. There was barely enough strength for them to fly, let fight as well. Gwappamon tried to use his DJ shooter but Boogeymon blocked it with his pitchfork. The battle was looking lost. Then Emiko got idea.

"Guys, get your digivices out." She told them.

"What?" Rhea replied, "Why?"

"When a digimon digivolves, they use a bit of our energy to help them. We are going to use our digivices to give them the strength and power they need."

She grabbed her orange digivice and held it out at Greymon. Suddenly a beam of light shot out of the digivice and the orange dinosaur started to glow brightly.

"I'm here for you Greymon!"

Seeing that something was happening, the others copied, aiming their digivices at their associated digimon. All six digimon were glowing brightly with the energy. The light was so bright that Boogeymon held his arms in front of his face.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" He screamed.

"You're washed up, Boogeymon!" Emiko shouted, "The light of the digidestined is stronger than darkness!"

Boogeymon lifted his arms just enough to see the young goggle girl. The fire in her eyes was burning strong.

Boogeymon's ally was watching this fight and had too spotted Emiko. He suddenly got flashes of a familiar person and battle.

'_Alright gang! Give them the full digimon attack!'_

"It would seem she really does have the strength I heard of." He mumbled.

Back at the battle, with the light of the digivices still on them, the digimon launched their attacks. The light had weakened Boogeymon's data so when the digidestined digimon attacked again, they collided with him and caused a huge explosion.

"NO! THIS ISN'T FAIRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

When the dust settled, he was gone. Not a trace was left. The light on the six digimon faded and they returned to rookie.

"Is he gone?" Chloe asked.

"HE IS! WE DID IT!" Rhea cheered.

The forest erupted with the cheers of the six digidestined. The rookie digimon came running and flying to their partners and dived in to their arms for hugs. Hiding her face over Agumon's shoulder, Emiko was able to let her tears of happiness flood.

"Agumon, you were awesome." She smiled.

"It's thanks to you, Emiko," He replied, "Without the human's faith, we digimon can't fight properly."

As the hugs were finished, Rhea's laptop started beeping. She pulled it off her back and opened it up. Suddenly a hologram of Gennai was projected out of the screen.

"Well done digidestined," He greeted, "You've beaten Boogeymon. Now you must find the crests if you are to get further. Good luck."

The projection finished and Emiko turned to her team.

"Well Guys, let's get those crests!" She called.

"YEAH!"


	12. Rhea's Knowledge

New digidestined

Chapter 11: Rhea's knowledge

"I can't believe him!"

"Calm down Tai."

"NO! Izzy, my only daughter is stuck in the digital world and Gennai won't tell me where she is! I need to find her!"

After Gennai left Tai and Izzy to check on the young digidestined, all the emotion that Tai had been holding back over the last few days had finally erupted in the form of anger. Isaye sat in her chair watching this. She had never witnessed Tai be so aggressive. He was usually so laid-back. Obviously Emiko being missing was getting to him. Eventually, Tai calmed and sat down with his head in his hands.

"What am I supposed to tell the other parents?" He asked no one in particular, "They think that their children had been abducted by some mainiac."

"I don't know, Tai," Izzy replied, "We just have to hope that they will find their way home the way we did."

Then Tai had an idea.

"We can get Davis or one of those guys with a D3 digivice to open the gate and we can rescue them!"

Why hadn't Izzy thought of that before? It was a thing they hadn't tried in a long time but it had to be worth a shot. Tai pulled out his cell phone and called Kari. 'Hold on Emiko, I'll have you home soon.'

Meanwhile, the new digidestined were walking through an old, dried-up riverbed looking for the crests. The recent victory over Boogeymon had brought back the optimistic and relaxed aura that was around at the very beginning. Fluttermon was perched on Agumon's head. As they walked, they were playing a game of 'who am I?' They each had a go of doing an impression of each other and the others had to guess. Sammy was first. He lifted his hands to his head and mimed adjusting something on his head. He was imitating Emiko's nervous twitch and it got a big laugh. The brunette acted insulted but actually grabbed his head and gave him a noogie. Next it was Jayko's turn. He held the bottom of his shorts, batted his eyelashes and skipped forward. The other children started laughing and Rhea and Emiko had tears. However not everyone was laughing. Chloe glared at Jayko and her face was started to go red.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" She roared at them all.

Rhea and Emiko froze and stared at each other. Jayko stopped and stared wide eyed at her.

"Chloe, it's just a bit of fun." He said.

"It doesn't mean to cause offence." Sammy told her

She just stuck her nose up and marched away with Floretmon right behind her.

"Jeez, some people can't take a joke." Jayko muttered under his breath.

The game was stopped and they returned to their mission. Just then, there was a surprised noise. Everyone looked behind them and saw Rhea had stopped. Fluttermon flew off Agumon's head and over to her human partner. The rest of the team walked closer to see that Rhea's tag was glowing.

"What's happening?" She asked.

"There's a crest close by." Agumon explained.

"But where?" Emiko asked looking around.

Rhea held her tag in her hand and turned on the spot to find the direction that the glowing was strongest. Finally she came to it and ran in the direction.

"Rhea, wait!" Kiyo called.

Everyone started running after her.

Soon they ran straight in to a dead end. The cliffs were too high and literally vertical. But worst of all, there didn't seem to any sign of a crest or of any life.

"Now what?" Chloe moaned, "There's nothing here."

"The crest must be on the top of the cliff." Kiyo concluded.

"No, it's around here some where," Rhea assured them, "The tag is glowing more intensely here."

Emiko stared at the wall and tried to remember what the original digidestined told her about finding their crests. But she only knew how two of the crests where found. Kari's was found by Wizardmon. But T.K.'s was found on the side of a cliff like now.

"Guys, it could on the cliff face." She announced.

"What?" Sammy replied.

"Nothing would surprise me about this place," Jayko said, "Let's try it."

They all spread themselves along the wall of cliff and started feeling the rock for anything out of the normal.

Suddenly the riverbed echoed to the sound of Rhea's screaming. Everyone turned just in time to see the blonde disappear in to a hole in the ground.

"Rhea!" Fluttermon yelled.

Everyone surrounded to hole and looked down. They could only just see her as it was dark and it certainly made them panic more.

"Rhea!" Emiko called, "Can you hear me? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Rhea's voice replied.

Everyone sighed with relief and smiled. Now they had to get her out.

"Hey guys, there's a carving here. It looks like a pair of glasses."

"How can someone carve something under the ground?" Kiyo asked.

Then a thought came to Emiko's head.

"Anyone got a pen and a piece of paper?"

"Sure, here." Kiyo handed them to her.

She quickly drew a picture that she remembered then handed it to Fluttermon.

"Rhea, Fluttermon is bringing down a picture. Tell me if it matches the carving."

The giant butterfly did as she was asked and sailed down to her partner. A few seconds later, Rhea confirmed Emiko's suspicions. It was the crest of Knowledge. That's when the hole filled with an entrancing purple glow. It soon faded.

"We've found a crest!" Gaomon cheered.

The gang back above ground cheered and danced with happiness only to be stopped by hearing Rhea's voice.

"Guys!" She called, "Where the crest was, there is now tunnel. I think it's a way out!"

"Wow!" Sammy called back.

"Ok, we're on our way down, Rhea," Emiko called, "Let's go down, guys."

Slowly the rest of the digidestined joined Rhea at the bottom of the hole. Before them was the tunnel.

"I don't like the look of this." Kiyo said nervously.

"I know," Kamemon said, "It looks scary."

It's our only way out," Sammy pointed out, "so let's go."

It was darker in the tunnel than in the hole so the team walked in single file with their left hands against the wall of the tunnel. They had to walk steadily and slowly to prevent any one tripping up on each other. But it could only work so well.

"Ouch!" Emiko groaned, "Jayko, that's my ankle."

"Well, I'm sorry THAT I CAN'T SEE!" He retorted.

"Ok you two don't start arguing." Sammy warned.

"There must be a way to do this without standing on each other." Scratchmon pondered.

Then, true to her new crest, Rhea had an idea.

"Chloe, how many ribbons do you have?"

"Ten, why?"

"We'll take a ribbon each and tie an end to belt of person in front. When that person walks on, the ribbon will tighten. When it gets tight enough, the next person will move and so on until we are all moving."

"Great idea, Rhea," Emiko praised, "Let's do it?"

Jayko, Rhea, Sammy, Kiyo and Chloe all took a ribbon each. Jayko tied on end of his to Emiko's shorts, Sammy tied his to Jayko's, Rhea to Sammy, Chloe to Rhea and Kiyo to Chloe's belt. Once everyone was securely tied together, Emiko started to continue walking with her left hand on the wall. As soon as Jayko felt tension at the other end in his right hand, he set off after her. Soon all six digidestined were walking, left hands on the wall of the tunnel and right hands holding the ribbons. The six digimon walked on the other side of the tunnel. However, the six digidestined were not alone.

After two hours, the tunnel ended and the six digidestined found that they had walked right in to an unpleasant place. They were in the digital world's underground sewer. The water running in the middle of the sewer had a green tinge to it. It was light enough to see but still dark and it was damp.

"Eww!" Chloe squealed, "This is disgusting."

"Unfortunately," Kiyo said, "This is the only way out."

As they could see now, they all untied the ribbons and handed them back to Chloe. They all then started walking through it, following the flow of the water. Agumon, Fluttermon and Scratchmon stopped. Agumon and Scratchmon had their noses on the air and Fluttermon's antennae were twitching madly.

"What's the matter, guys?" Jayko asked.

"We sense something." Scratchmon replied.

The three digimon turned around to where they had just come from and stared at the distance. The kids and the other digimon turned and watched as a huge green blob came rushing towards them. The blob then started to take shape and little creatures were charging at them.

"RUN!" Emiko shouted.

They all did as suggested and starting running away from them. The blobs slowly became a gang of little green digimon with large mouths and tongues.

"What are they?" Rhea asked.

"Numemon, now keep running before they start throwing." Fluttermon said.

"Start throwing what?" Jayko asked.

"You don't want to know!" Kamemon replied.

"Ok boys," One of the Numemon ordered, "Let rip!"

Suddenly the sewer was filled with pink, curled sludge being flung at the digidestined.

"EWW! WHAT IS THAT!" Chloe screamed.

"It's called digi-sludge," Emiko called back, "Digimon poop, basically."

That's when Rhea had another idea. As she ran, she put it together.

"Scratchmon, digivolve," She called, "I have an idea."

"Right!" She replied.

"Scratchmon digivolve to…Molemon!"

The sudden digivolve made the Numemon grind to a halt and stare at the larger digimon before them.

"Now, Molemon use you earth shaker to make a hole to stop them following."

The digimon did as she was told. She raised her sharp claws then, quickly and forcefully, slammed them in to the ground. There was suddenly a huge gap between the Numemon and them. With the little digimon blocked, Molemon returned to rookie, caught up with the rest of the gang and the digidestined until they reached outside. The bright daylight and smell of fresh air was a welcome relief. Now they finally had a crest leaving five more to find.


	13. Chloe’s sincere heart

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any characters related to it. I only own the plot and any characters that you don't recognise.

New digidestined

Chapter 12: Chloe's sincere heart

"Atchoo!" Rhea sneezed.

Despite being out of the sewer and in the safety from the Numemon, the young digidestined weren't any better off than they were. They had walked in to an open frozen waste land. There was sunshine but it didn't make any difference. It was very cold and none of them were dressed for the climate. Pretty soon everyone was sneezing and shivering. Even Emiko's goggles were shaking.

"This is ridiculous!" Kiyo whimpered, "We are going to get frostbite!"

"We need to find shelter before it gets dark." Sammy said.

"But we don't even know where to find it." Rhea pointed out.

"I am freezing! I hate this place!" Chloe snapped.

"Well if you want to go back to the sewer," Jayko retorted, "Be my guest."

"Stop it you two," Emiko pleaded, "Fluttermon, could you fly higher up and scan for shelter?"

"Of course I can."

The insect digimon flew higher up in the sky while the others stood below her waiting. She twitched her antennae and hovered. She could see for miles but it was mostly snow and ice. She didn't want to go back to the others and tell them that there was no shelter. Below, Emiko was feeling the same. If they didn't find a cave of something before night fell, they'd be done for. It would be dangerous. Agumon watched his partner and saw the worried look again.

"Don't worry, Emiko," He smiled, "Fluttermon will find shelter."

"What are we going to do if we don't find shelter?" Sammy asked.

"We'll have to either go back to the sewer..." Rhea said.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Chloe screamed.

"Or we'll have to keep walking through the night." Emiko said softly.

"Can't we just sleep out here?" Jayko asked.

"Don't be stupid, we'll freeze to death out here, especially at night."

That's when Fluttermon swooped down to them looking relieved. She landed on Rhea's shoulder and told the rest of the team that she had found a cave that wasn't far and looked ideal. Emiko smiled, thanked her and then led everyone the direction Fluttermon told her.

After walking for nearly an hour, the six digidestined arrived at the cave Fluttermon found. It was set in the side of a mountain in a clearing of the forest. This kept the entrance free from the wind, keeping the inside warm. The digimon then went foraging for food. Fluttermon and Floretmon entered the trees to pick fruit and berries, Gaomon and Kamemon gathered firewood and Scratchmon tried digging for roots. But the ground was frozen, making it hard for Scratchmon's claw to dig. Agumon used his hot breath to thaw the ground then she could dig. Soon, there was plenty of food gathered and a nice warm fire crackling away. The food was divided up between the group and they sat inside the cave out of the cold. That's when Kiyo gave a heavy sigh.

"What's the matter Kiyo?" Kamemon asked.

"I was just thinking about home," He replied, "Do you think anyone has noticed that we are missing?"

"It's likely that they have," Rhea replied miserably, "We have been here for a week now."

"They wouldn't be good parents if they haven't noticed yet." Jayko commented.

"I can't wait to get back," Sammy said, "I miss playing video games with my little brother."

"I miss going to the library and studying astronomy." Rhea said.

"Astro-what?" Fluttermon asked.

"Study of stars and planets."

"I miss playing sports and watching TV." Jayko said.

"I hate not doing chores for my family," Kiyo explained, "We own a shop so I like to help out."

"Daddy takes me shopping of a weekend," Chloe said, "I want to be able to do that now."

Everyone was waiting for Emiko to speak now but there was nothing. She was staring at her food looking upset.

"Hey Emiko," Jayko called, "Are you ok?"

Her blue eyes looked up and met his black ones. He looked concerned.

"I'm fine," She replied softly, "I miss my father. I just worry how he's coping without me."

All this talk about home made the group depressed. They ate in silence now while the digimon watched them.

"Poor humans," Gaomon said, "It must be hard to be away from all that is familiar to you."

"Do you miss this place when you live in the real world, Agumon?" Floretmon asked.

"I do sometimes but I love Tai and Emiko so much that I couldn't leave them." Agumon replied.

"It'll be hard to say goodbye when they go back home." Kamemon said

Now the digimon were sad. There was a big possibility that after the digital world was saved; the humans would leave for good. Even Agumon had a feeling that he would be saying goodbye to Emiko and Tai one day. That night, the team slept peacefully. There was no need for some one on watch tonight as they were safe in the cave. They slept close to each other to keep the warmth around them.

The next morning, everyone was up nice and early and was clearing away any evidence that they'd been there. Everyone that is, except Chloe. She was still asleep with Floretmon watching her.

"Can you believe that?" Jayko spat, "She's fast asleep while we slave away."

Just then, Chloe woke up and smiled sleepily at the others. But then she saw that they looked like they were waiting for something or someone.

"It's about time you woke up." Emiko told her.

"Huh?"

"We're about to start moving on." Kiyo explained.

"But what about breakfast?"

"We've ran out of food," Sammy replied, "We ate most of it last night and the rest this morning."

"But I'm hungry!"

"Well, you should have thought about that before sleeping in," Jayko bitched, "Come on, we need to get going."

Chloe started shaking with anger. She stood up and stormed out of the cave and in to the forest. Floretmon was right on her tail as ever.

"Where are you going Chloe?" Kiyo asked, anxiously.

"Far away from you nerds!"

"Leave her Kiyo," Emiko said, "Floretmon will look after her."

So the pink haired girl stormed of in one of her many tantrums while the others went a different way.

A few minutes later, Chloe and Floretmon were still walking through the snow forest. Chloe was still annoyed at what just happened and Floretmon was concerned. She was aware that Chloe liked to get her own way and was prone to mood swings but she also knew that underneath the pink haired girl was vulnerable and sweet.

"Chloe, please stop," the little digimon pleaded, "We're getting too far away from the others."

"I don't care," Chloe demanded, "They are should have woke me up or left me food. This why I'm glad I don't have brothers or sisters. I hate this place, I hate this working together rubbish and I want to go home."

"But Chloe, they are you friends. You can't go home until we work as a team and save the digital world. Also, I live here and I'm sad that you'd be so hostile towards my home."

"Oh, get lost Floretmon. You're just as bad sometimes. Go back to the others."

Floretmon felt her digital heart start to break inside at the harshness and selfishness of Chloe's work. But she knew she couldn't leave her partner. The digital world was far too dangerous.

"Well, go on. Go away."

"No Chloe, I won't leave you. You're my friend and I couldn't live with myself is something happened. As you're digimon, I have to protect you. And honestly, I like being around you."

Chloe went to shout but she saw the sorrow and the sincerity in Floretmon's eyes. What was she doing? How could she tell this little creature to go away when in reality she wanted her to stay?

But before Chloe could say anything, there was a growl from amongst the trees. It caused the two partners to freeze and wait to see what was coming. Then, out walked a big digimon had loads of white fur all over his body and looked like a yeti.

"It's Mojyamon!" Floretmon smiled, "Chloe, he's friendly enough."

"Trespassers!" Mojyamon growled.

Suddenly he charged at them. Chloe screamed loudly and Floretmon tried to use her leaf cutter attack to defend. But the sharp little leaves just trimmed his fur. He just kept coming. They instinctively ran as fast as they could but he was gaining fast. Floretmon and Chloe looked at each other and knew what had to be done.

"Floretmon digivolve to...Blossodramon!"

Chloe jumped on to her friend's back and took off in to the air. But just when they thought that they were safe, Mojyamon unleashed his favourite attack.

"Ice Cloud!"

He hurled his javelin of ice at them. It flew through the air but just missed Blossodramon's body by a few inches. Determined to protect her human partner, the large flower dragon turned to her opponent and prepared to attack.

"Nature's..."

But before she could let loose her attack, another one of Mojyamon's ice clouds hit her square in the shoulder and sent her and Chloe falling towards the ground.

"HELP US!"

Suddenly, Chloe felt herself land on something.

"Need a lift?" asked a familiar voice.

Chloe looked up and saw Rhea sitting in front of her smiling. She and Floretmon had landed on Nectrimon's back.

"Rhea!"

"It's not just us, look down."

Chloe looked and there, surrounding Mojyamon, were Greymon, Gwappamon, Gaogamon and Molemon with Emiko, Kiyo, Jayko and Sammy at their sides.

"Now then Mojyamon," Molemon teased, "You've been a naughty boy, picking on two innocent ladies."

"It's time to teach you a lesson." Gaogamon smirked.

"Nova Blast!"

"Gaoga Hound!"

"Earth Shaker!"

"DJ shooter!"

The attacks were only half their normal strength. Emiko had told them not to hurt Mojyamon, just teach him a lesson. He quickly learnt and ran as fast as his stumpy legs could go away from them. Nectrimon landed and Floretmon, Chloe and Rhea climbed down. Chloe had rivers of tears running down her cheeks. She looked overwhelmed

"I can't believe you guys came!" She sobbed.

"You're our friend, Chloe," Kiyo told her, "When we heard you screaming, we knew you were in trouble so we came as quickly as we could."

"I can't believe that you all came after how I treat you guys. I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry, especially to you Floretmon."

"It's ok Chloe." Floretmon smiled.

They grabbed each other in to a heartfelt hug. Suddenly the forest was filled with a beautiful green glow. Out of the trunk of one of the trees came a new crest. It was green with a tear shaped symbol in it. It slotted itself in to Chloe's tag.

"The crest of Sincerity," Emiko smiled, "it reacted because you meant ever word you just said."

Chloe's face lit up with a smile. 'It's ok to admit that you need others. We're it this together'


	14. The three digidestinedeers

New digidestined

Chapter 13: The three digidestinedeers

Soon, Kari and T.K. arrived at Izzy's lab to find Tai pacing the floor. They had brought Emiko's cousins, Takashi and Casey, with them. Takashi looked like T.K. and Casey looked like Kari. The brother and sister duo stared at each other and Kari recognised the worry and anxiety in her brother's eyes. She remembered vividly the effect Luna's illness and death had on Tai and wished that Emiko would come home soon. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same. He had needed the comfort of his family.

"How are you doing, Tai?" She asked, "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday," Tai replied, "The kids have been stuck there for nearly two days."

"What can Kari and I do to help?" T.K. asked.

"Tai and I need one of you two to open the digi-port."

"Then we can go in to the digital world and rescue Emiko and the others."

"Dad has already got the portal up so all you have to do is open it." Isaye explained.

Kari pulled out her pink D3 and aimed it at the computer screen in front of her. She was determined to get her niece out of danger. She had given Luna her word that she would look out of Tai and Emiko for as long as she could.

"Digi-port open" She commanded.

Nothing happened. Kari tried again but nothing. Concerned, Izzy suggested that T.K. try. The blonde got out his green D3 and followed the familiar process but again nothing happened. The digital gate just wasn't responding. Tai stood feeling more helpless than before. How was he going to get his daughter back now?

In the digital world, the six friends had moved on through the frozen forest. As they trudged through the snow, Rhea and Chloe were admiring their new crests.

"You know," Chloe said slowly, "I never thought I'd like green but the colour of this crest is very pretty.

"The colour doesn't matter you know, Chloe." Kiyo reminded her.

"I know, I was just saying. We have to figure out how to use them right?"

"Right"

"You can see why they picked the symbols for the crest." Rhea said

"Why?" Sammy asked.

"Well, mine is knowledge and this symbol looks like a pair of glasses. Chloe's is sincerity and the symbol looks like a tear, like tears of sincerity."

"Oh yeah"

As they walked, Jayko looked like he was thinking hard. Rollimon noticed he was being quiet.

"Jayko, what's up?" He prompted.

"I was just wondering who will get the next crests."

"I'd like to have friendship or reliability." Kiyo said.

"Same here." Sammy smiled.

"I still think I'll get courage."

"No way, Emiko should get that one." Chloe retorted.

"Emiko could have any crest." Rhea said.

Unluckily for the others, Emiko could hear every word that they said. She was quite a distance from them but she could still hear. Only courage, friendship, love and reliability remained. She had her own ideas of who would get which. She saw Kiyo with reliability, Jayko with courage and Sammy with friendship leaving her with love. She didn't mind but that was how she saw it. However it wasn't just her who heard.

"That was nice for Chloe and Rhea to say that," Agumon said, "I think their right."

Emiko didn't respond.

Suddenly their peaceful walk was disturbed by screaming above them. They stood still and looked up. At first no one could see anything. The trees were empty as was the sky.

"Hey there it is!" Kiyo called.

He pointed to it and the others followed his finger. There was a digimon falling through the air with a part of it on fire. It fell further and further until it crashed deeper in the forest. It was in the direction that the path they were travelling on was going.

"Come on guys," Emiko called, "We need to help out."

Together the six digidestined ran as fast as possible in the direction of the fallen digimon. They kept running until the path became a fork with two ways to go.

"I say it's this way." Jayko walked towards the right.

"No, it's this way." Emiko replied motioning to the left.

"It's this way!"

"No, this way!"

"Hey," Sammy butted in before it got worse, "let's split up. Chloe and Rhea can go left with Emiko and Kiyo and I will go with Jayko."

"Fine with me," Emiko replied, "We'll meet up again here in two hours."

With that agreed the gang split up and walked down their associated paths with their digital companions.

As the three girls walked along their allocated path, Emiko could hear Chloe whispering in to Rhea's ear.

"Do you know why Emiko argues with Jayko so much?" Chloe said.

"It's because Jayko is such a jerk." Rhea replied.

"No. I think Emiko has a crush. Imagine it, Emiko Hiroshima."

But before Rhea could respond, Emiko had ground to a halt and was glaring.

"I do not have a crush on Jayko," She insisted, "Also I'm keeping my name if I get married."

"Why?"

"I was born I Kamiya and I'm proud to be one."

To make her point clear, she thrust her finger in the air with her other hand on her hip. But then the conversation was disturbed by the excited sounds of Agumon, Fluttermon and Floretmon. Concerned, the girls jogged after their partners.

"Agumon," Emiko called, "What's the matter?"

"Look." He replied.

There lying under broken and fallen branches was a digimon similar to Wizardmon. He was wearing white, pale aqua and navy cape, hat and jump suit.

"That isn't Wizardmon is it?" Emiko asked.

"No, this is Sorcermon," Floretmon replied, "He is the vaccine version."

"The poor guy," Chloe cooed, "He's probably hurt."

"Let's help him." Rhea said.

They all scrambled around the unconscious digimon and threw the branches and debris off him. Suddenly he swiftly jumped up on his feet and seemed to be smirking.

"Ha, you are foolish, digidestined!" He chuckled.

"Hey, we're helping you!" Chloe demanded.

Before he could do anything, Agumon, Floretmon and Fluttermon digivolved and started attacking him with their techniques. But he came out of it unharmed.

"Crystal cloud!" He called.

The attack hit all three digimon hard causing them to be thrown backwards and return to their rookie forms. The girls ran to their partners' sides and tried to wake them up. The three digimon were knocked out completely.

"Floretmon! Speak to me, please!" Chloe begged.

"Fluttermon, wake up!" Rhea pleaded.

"Agumon!" Emiko cried.

Sorcermon came closer and glared at the defenceless digidestined girls. Suddenly a group of Vegiemon jumped out of the trees and wrapped their tentacles around the three girls and started dragging them away.

"AGUMON!" Emiko screamed, "SOMEONE HELP US!"

On the other side of the forest, the boys were sifting through the undergrowth to try and find the falling digimon. Suddenly however, they heard the girls' screams echo through the trees.

"Hey did you guys hear that?" Sammy asked.

"It sounded like the girls screaming for help." Kiyo replied.

"They sound like they are in trouble."

"Well, we need to go and help," Jayko said, "our fallen digimon may be attacking them."

Agreeing, the three boys and their digital friends ran as fast as they could through the forest towards where the screams had come from. As they got closer, they saw the unconscious forms of Agumon, Fluttermon and Floretmon. They ran over and tried to get the digimon awake. This time, the three of them opened their eyes and sat up.

"Agumon what happened?" Jayko asked.

Agumon told them what happened only for the boys to look daunted at the idea of rescuing the girls.

"We have to go and save them," Kiyo piped."

"Yeah, but how do we find them?" Jayko replied, "We don't even know where they are."

"There is a way," Agumon said, "You can find each other by the signal on your digivice."

Sammy pulled out his red one and pressed the button. On the screen, there was a map of the immediate area and three little coloured spots. The spots were orange, purple and green, signalling the girls' position. Knowing this the boys and the six digimon started walking in that direction.

Soon, they arrived at a large castle. The walls were huge and the entire building was made of grey brick. They all hide behind the bushes around the walls.

"So the girls are being kept in there somewhere." Jayko said.

"Now we need to come up with a plan to get inside, rescue the girls and get out without getting in to more trouble." Kiyo said.

Suddenly, the boys' three tags started glowing brightly.

"Hey look," Sammy said, "Our crests must be nearby. Maybe they will lead us to the girls."

"Let's get looking then."

They climbed out of the shrubs and started looking for an entrance. As they did so, Gaomon suddenly stopped, causing everyone behind him to pile up.

"What's the hold up?" Jayko asked.

"Look, those carvings on the wall. They look like crests."

One of the carvings resembled a cross, the other a heart and the other looked like a strange whirl. They were in separate parts of the wall. Then the three panels started glowing so bright that it caused them to shield their eyes. When they looked up, the panels were missing to reveal that the girls were standing on the other side.

"GUYS!" They cheered.

"Nice timing guys!" Emiko smiled brightly.

"And we've found our crests." Kiyo chimed.

"Let's see."

"And where do you think you are going?" a voice asked.

They looked up to see Sorcermon standing before them.

"Agumon, Floretmon and Fluttermon are too tired to digivolve." Emiko said quietly.

"Looks like it's up to us boys," Jayko said, "Let's go guys!"

"Gaomon digivolve to…Gaogamon!"

"Scratchmon digivolve to…Molemon!"

"Kamemon digivolve to…Gwappamon!"

"Ha, your pathetic attempts will not work on me!"

But before he had a chance to launch an attack, Boulemon, Molemon and Hydromon hit first.

"Gaoga Hound!"

"Earth Shaker!"

"DJ shooter!"

That shook Sorcermon up and knocked him out. Seeing this, they knew that this was their chance to escape. Sammy pulled Rhea up on to Molemon, Kiyo helped Chloe on to Gwappamon and Jayko and Emiko were carried by Gaogamon. As fast as they could, they ran back in to the forest.

"So guys, what crests do you have?" Emiko asked.

"Mine's grey." Kiyo said.

"I've got a red one." Sammy replied.

"And mine is blue." Jayko answered.

"Kiyo has the crest of Reliability," Agumon explained, "Sammy has Love and Jayko has friendship."

Sammy's face fell when he heard that his crest wasn't particularly manly but then he saw that Chloe and Rhea were smiling in a shy kind of way. This made him seem attractive. But no one noticed that Emiko looked very upset. She knew that she would be getting the crest of courage now. 'I don't deserve it'.


	15. History repeats

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any characters related to it. I only own the plot and any characters that you don't recognise.

New digidestined

Chapter 14: History repeats

Soon the six digidestined were out of the frozen forest into open grassland with small rocky outcrops. They were happy to out of the cold and were enjoying the gentle warming sensation that the sun gave them. They walked for a couple of hours until they reached a shaded area with a running stream just in time for sunset. The trees around them were full of ripe delicious looking fruit and the stream was teeming with beautiful silver fish. Kamemon caught two fish and Fluttermon and Floretmon gathered lots of fruit together. Scratchmon got plenty of firewood and Agumon lit it with his pepper breath. The digidestined sat under the trees and watched the sunset as they ate their dinner.

"Now **this** is what I imagined paradise would be like." Chloe sighed

"Was the digital world like this when you were younger?" Kiyo asked Emiko.

"Yeah," Emiko whispered, "My father brought me here once a week when I was little. One day, he and my mother took to me to the shore and I played in the water with a bunch of friendly water digimon. There were Otamamon, Dolphmon, a Seadramon and Gomamon. It was great fun."

"Wow," Sammy smiled, "I bet you parents were awesome back when they were our age. Your father must be proud."

Hearing Sammy's words made Emiko feel sad. She looked up in the sky and her eyes locked with the first star of the evening.

'Hey mom, I'm sure that you'd be proud.'

Eventually, the gang drifted off to sleep with each one taking it in turns to be on night watch.

The next morning, Rhea was woken up by the sound of her laptop bleeping. She sat up and pulled it over to herself. She opened it to see it switched on and telling her that she had an email. By this time the rest of the team were awake and alerted to the goings on.

"Guys, I have an email." Rhea called.

"How?" Jayko asked, "You computer has been off since we got to this world."

"I know."

"Well, open it." Chloe said.

Rhea typed away then soon the email popped up.

_Help! I've been held against my will. I need your help. Follow the map and you'll find me. Please I'll be entirely happy to help you!_

"The poor guy." Scratchmon said.

"So, Emiko," Agumon smiled, "Shall we save the day?"

"Of course," She grinned, "We wouldn't be digidestined otherwise."

So using the map attached to the email, the team set up of to find their distressed creature.

Meanwhile, they were being watched by the digimon that had Boogeymon feeling like a flunky. He was sat back in his chair drinking his pink cocktail. He had a disappointed expression on his face as he watched the six children walking with their six digital companions.

"Blast!" He said to himself, "These little brats are such a nuisance. Not only have they defeated Boogeymon, one of the most notorious digimon around, but they have five out of the six crests. My only hope is thatshe doesn't find the crest of courage."

He glanced to his left and looked at the carving of one of the few digimon in the world that he feared.

"I hope you never come around."

The six digidestined followed the map on Rhea's laptop and they were soon at the entrance to a cave. According to the map, their rescue was somewhere within this cave so they had no choice but to go inside. The cave was more like a tunnel. It was long and winding but it was too dark. They could see where they were stepping and could see each other.

"Does anyone have plan for when we find this guy?" Jayko asked.

"What do you mean?" Sammy asked

"I mean what if there are digimon guarding him? Do we use the sneaky approach or fight?"

"We try not to get in to trouble," Emiko said, "We only fight if we need to. Once we get the guy out, we head for safety."

"Got it"

Eventually, the tunnel started getting lighter until they were just outside of a metal door. Jayko and Emiko tried to open it but it just wouldn't budge.

"It's stuck." Jayko said.

"Oh well done, Sherlock," Emiko mocked, "Do you want a medal?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"There's not need to state the obvious."

"Knock it off, you too." Sammy demanded.

Jayko and Emiko glared at each other then turned away from each other. But then the team spotted Rhea running her hands up and down the door.

"Rhea," Fluttermon said, "What are you doing?"

"I reckon I could open this door with my laptop," She replied, "Everything in this world is made of computer data so this door's mechanism properly works by computer too."

She pulled her laptop out and started typing away on it. After a couple of minutes, the door opened.

"Well done, Rhea." Emiko praised.

"That was spectacular." Gaomon said.

"Thank you." Rhea smiled.

They stepped in to a huge room. The walls looked like they were coated with metal. The ceiling was high and there were white tiles on the floor. The room was empty except for a Perspex cube on a podium. Inside the cube was strange digimon. It was a small robot. Emiko felt that she knew who this was but wasn't sure. The digimon fitted the description that she had been given so it had to be him. But before she could ask, Kiyo got there first.

"Are you the one who sent us the email?" He asked.

"Of course it was." The digimon replied.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Agumon started growling. The usually calm and happy digimon was now acting like a wild animal.

"What's up Agumon?" Scratchmon asked.

"That is an evil digimon!" He replied.

That's when Emiko realised who they were looking at.

"You're Datamon!" She said loudly.

"Ah, you've heard of me. Good. Now please let me out of here."

"I thought you were destroyed by the first group of digidestined."

"I was. But I was able put my data back together and I need the chance to redeem myself."

"Then why are you a prisoner?" Kamemon asked.

"Some digimon heard about me and locked me here without giving me a chance. So please, can you be the ones?"

"NO!" Emiko spat.

The others turned to her in surprise. They saw anger in her blue eyes. Her expression matched Agumon's. There was something more to this.

"Please!" Datamon begged.

"You don't realise who I am, do you?" Emiko replied coldly.

Datamon stared at the brunette leader then spotted the goggles sat proudly upon her head. Then there was a moment when she turned in to that boy who destroyed him.

"You're his daughter!"

"That's exactly right. And this Agumon is the very same one you fought. So we are **not **going to help you. Come on guys let's go."

Emiko turned on her heels and walked out with Agumon right behind her. The others looked at each other then followed their leader back down the tunnel.

When the digidestined reached the end of the tunnel, it was turning to night meaning time to make camp. As they sat eating their food, Chloe plucked up the courage to ask Emiko about the days events.

"Emiko," She asked, "Why didn't you let us help Datamon?"

"He tricked my Dad's team of digidestined to help him and ended up kidnapping one of them," Emiko explained, "He was going make a copy of her and use the copy to control her digimon and destroy the rest of the digidestined. Luckily, she was saved but not before he tried to destroy them. He can't be trusted."

"But surely he could've changed by now." Jayko said.

"No!" Emiko said firmly, standing up.

"Some evil digimon have been seen to go good," Agumon said, "But not all. Most stay evil."

"But..."

"Please guys, we aren't going to help him. I can't let you all be hurt."

Before anyone could say anything else, Emiko walked off with Agumon following her. The others sat watching her.

Later, Emiko was fast asleep with Agumon laid beside her while the others were awake.

"I say we go and help Datamon." Jayko said.

"But Emiko said..." Rhea went to protest."

"'Emiko said'. Who left her in charge? We don't need to listen to her all the time."

"But she knows more about this world than any of us put together." Sammy said.

"Yeah, but Datamon said he had changed," Chloe said, "And we are digidestined. It's our duty to help digimon in distress."

"I hate to admit it but Chloe's right." Kiyo said.

Sammy and Rhea looked at each other then looked over their shoulder at their sleeping best friend. Her goggles hung loosely around her neck and her fringe was softly laid against her eyelids. Rhea didn't want to go against her best friend. They had known each other from six-years-old and the blonde was there when Mrs Kamiya died. Sammy remembered the tomboy being there when his problems arose. She had kept them all as safe as she could since they had been in the digital world and her wisdom had brought them this far. But surely Emiko was wrong just this once. No one can be right all the time. Eventually, the five children agreed to go and help Datamon.

A few minutes later, they were at the metal door and Rhea was typing the codes to open it. With a loud click, it swung open and Datamon was awake, eagerly waiting for them to rescue him.

"Hurry please!"

He sent Rhea a set of instructions to free him and Kiyo did as she dictated. Soon the cube fell apart and Datamon jumped out.

"AT LAST," He shrieked, "I AM FREE! YOU'RE FOOLS! Data crusher!"

Before the five digidestined digimon could digivolve, they were all attacked and thrown against the walls.

"Gaomon!"

"Scratchmon!"

"Fluttermon!"

"Floretmon!"

"Kamemon!"

"Hey we helped you!" Jayko shouted.

"Yes, but you should've listen to you little goggle wearing friend," Datamon chuckled evilly, "She had heard her father right. But now, even the original digidestined can't save any of you."

He suddenly shot out miles of cable that wrapped around each child and each of the digimon then carried them away.

"HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Meanwhile, Emiko's ears were suddenly alerted to screaming, echoing down the tunnel. She slowly opened her eyes then sat up to see that only Agumon was with her. Straight away, she knew what had happened.

"Agumon, wake up!" She called.

The yellow digimon woke up and sat up.

"What's up, Emiko? He asked.

"The others are in trouble," She replied, "They completely ignored me and have gone to help Datamon. Now he's shown his true colours."

* * *

**Will Emiko be able to rescue her friends? Find out in the next chapter...**


	16. Wisemon's revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any characters related to it. I only own the plot and any characters that you don't recognise.

New digidestined

Chapter 15: Wisemon's revenge

"I can't believe them," Emiko said, "I told them why Datamon is dangerous and they still insist in saving him."

"We've got to save them, Emiko." Agumon said.

"But do we stand a chance? He's an ultimate. Even with all six of our digimon at Champion, we can't beat him."

"Emiko don't quit yet. You know that we have to do something to save them."

Emiko stared at her best friend and saw that he was right. She picked up her goggles, put them on her head and led Agumon to find their friends. No matter what was going to be thrown at them, this would be a test of Emiko's skills.

Meanwhile, Jayko woke to find that his back felt cold. He opened his eyes to see a bright light above his head. He tried to sit up to find that he was held down on to a cold steel table. Trying to stay calm, he started to look for Gaomon. But all he saw was the others, lying unconscious on tables identical to his.

"Hey Guys!" He called, "Wake up!"

"No, dad," Chloe moaned, "Ten more minutes"

"Come guys! We're in serious trouble!"

That got them awake. They all tried to sit up but couldn't.

"What's going on?" Sammy exclaimed.

"Datamon has taken us hostage!" Rhea replied.

"WHAT!" Chloe screamed, "I don't wanna die!"

"Where are our digimon?" Kiyo asked, "Kamemon!"

"There is no point in you yelling," a voice spoke, "Your partners are safe but there is very little chance of them saving you."

The five children looked in front of them as best as they could to see Datamon stood before them with an evil glint in his eyes.

"What do you want with us!?" Jayko demanded.

"I want vengeance against you disgusting little humans," Datamon hissed, "Thanks to Tai's team of digidestined; I have become a wanted digimon. I can't go any where without being treated like a criminal."

"But that's got nothing to do with us." Kiyo said.

"Oh, but it has. You digidestined are all after the same thing, to 'protect the digital world'. You're all interfering little busy bodies."

Suddenly he gave little Kiyo a hard smack on the cheek.

"Hey!" Sammy bellowed, "Leave him alone! He's just a kid!"

"Shut it! Now all relax while I get a bite."

With that, Datamon disappeared out of the door, leaving them in the dark.

Meanwhile, Emiko was perched on Greymon's head as they went to rescue their friends. She had her digivice sat in her palms and was using it to track the signals from the other digivices. From on Greymon's head, she could see for miles. The dried riverbed seemed to wind on for ages. The end didn't seem to exist. The tops of the cliffs also looked like they stretched on for miles. Emiko was just grateful that the digivices could detect each other, without them, she would never find her friends in time. Soon they reached a fork in the riverbed giving two possible ways to go. Greymon stopped as he noticed that Emiko wasn't concentrating.

"Where do we go to next Emiko?" He asked.

"Huh?" She sat snapping out of it.

"Which way?"

"Oh, hang on a minute."

She pointed her digivice in each direction in turn and checked to see where the signal was. But the strangest thing happened. The signal was coming from ahead of them.

"The digivice says that we go straight on."

"But there's a wall there."

"It must mean that they are on top of the cliff."

Greymon walked towards the cliff face. As he approached it, there was a rumble and the wall of the cliff slid upwards to reveal a large tunnel.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Greymon said.

"I know, but the others are in there," Emiko replied, "The digivice is reacting more than before."

"Well let's go for it then."

The two friends walked down a long passage way until they heard Datamon's voice echoing from around the corner. Emiko climbed down from Greymon's head and put her finger to her lips to tell him to be quiet. She then slowly crept closer to the end of the wall and peered around the corner. There she saw all her friends tied down on tables and Datamon standing by the controls, heckling them. Emiko knew she had to pick the moment of attack as carefully as possible. If she timed it wrong, her team, Greymon and herself would be in serious trouble. Luckily, she didn't have a long wait.

"Now my little brats," Datamon ordered, "Stay perfectly still so I can extract your minds so that you can not think for yourselves and I can use you for my own world domination."

He turned to the control panel and pushed a few buttons. The five digidestined suddenly felt their heads being held still by little strong pads, one was on the forehead and two were on the temples.

"Just one push of this lever and you will soon be my slaves!"

"Not if I've got anything to say about it!" A familiar voice demanded.

Greymon burst in to the room and knocked Datamon away from the controls with just a swipe of his horns. As he fought with Datamon, Emiko ran in and headed to the controls. She had to work out how to free her friends. It didn't take her long to get the pads on their heads off but releasing their arms and legs was more complicated.

But just as Emiko getting to grips with the computer, Datamon fought back against Greymon.

"Data Crusher!"

The fact he was an ultimate level combined with energy Greymon used up from getting here meant that the orange dinosaur was launched backwards and hit the wall.

"GREYMON!"

Emiko left the controls and ran to her digimon's side. He was little weak but not that badly hurt.

"I'm here, Greymon."

"So another volunteer for my slave camp?"

"I'm not afraid of you, Datamon! You're just another bully trying to get his own way! Well not any more!"

"Emiko, get out of the way."

"No, I won't leave you, Greymon. I am your partner and I am going to stay by you and fight at your side as I should, no matter what that may mean!"

Suddenly the whole room and building was filled with a bright orange light that seemed to emit from nowhere in particular. Then it appeared. The crest of courage was floating inches from Emiko's heart. It glided closer then slotted itself in to the tag.

Meanwhile, the ultimate digital world threat was watching everything and saw Emiko being awarded her crest.

"NO!" He shouted, "THAT LITTLE BRAT!"

But before Emiko got a chance to use her new crest and stop Datamon, an explosion suddenly put a hole in the ceiling. A tall digimon dressed in a dark purple and dark red robe. His face was black with glowing yellow eyes. He let out an attack at Greymon and caused him to de-digivolve to Agumon. He then turned to Datamon and repeated his attack but this time he completely deleted the small robot.

"Who are you?" Emiko demanded from Agumon's side.

"Don't you recognise me?" He replied, "I'm Wisemon, the ultimate version of Socerimon."

As soon as he said that, Emiko had a feeling about why he was here. He wanted revenge on the digidestined for defeating him a while ago. He turned to the restrained children and their digimon and used his powers to realise them.

"Well, Emiko Kamiya," He mocked, "This is where I say goodbye. If you want to save your friends, then I am afraid that you will have no chance. You are a disgrace to your father."

With that he, and the other digidestined, disappeared in to thin air leaving Emiko and Agumon helpless.

**In the next chapter, we meet a familiar face and Emiko goes time travelling.**


	17. Emiko's Journey

New digidestined

Chapter 16: Emiko's Journey

"I FAILED!" Emiko screamed, smacking the ground with her fists.

The young digidestined had fallen to her knees and was sobbing uncontrollably. Agumon watched her sorrowfully. They had tried to chase after Wisemon but he used his magic to vanish in to thin air. Their situation seemed hopeless. Their friends were kidnapped and they didn't have the strength to save them. Agumon was reminded of when Sora was kidnapped all those years ago. Tai beat himself up over it. Emiko was doing the same now.

"Wisemon is right," She sobbed, "If my father could see me now, he'd be so disgusted. I've let everyone down!"

"Emiko don't say that," Agumon said softly, "You know that isn't true."

The little girl just shook her head and kept crying. Agumon got closer and started rubbing her back with his claw. However, as Emiko cried and Agumon tried to comfort her, they were unaware that they weren't alone.

"Agumon is correct," a high pitched voice said, "You're father would be proud and you can't give up."

They looked up to see a tiny fluffy pink digimon hovering above their heads and carrying a tiny spear. Agumon's eyes lit up as Emiko stared blankly at him. The digimon seemed familiar but how did he know her father?

"It's good to see you again, Agumon," He said, "How is Tai?"

"He's fine as far as I know," Agumon replied, "I'm glad to see you"

The little digimon chuckled sweetly but Emiko still didn't get who this was.

"Excuse me," She said, "Am I invisible? Who is this?"

"You don't know who I am?! Your father didn't teach you much, did he? I'm Piximon."

Emiko suddenly froze with shock. This was the very same digimon who gave Tai training and helped the original digidestined to defeat the Dark Masters. Her father had been proud to tell her about the little pink digimon and about how much he helped. She apologized for not knowing Piximon's identity. He then told the female digidestined leader that he had been watching the new group since they defeated Boogeymon and was impressed by their team spirit. But he could see that Emiko needed some work on her confidence. He told her and Agumon that he was going to take them for some training. He promised that the training would help to stop Wisemon and save the digital world. Feeling a little nervous but knowing they needed this, Emiko agreed to follow Piximon.

Meanwhile, back in the real world, Tai returned home from Izzy's lab. The house was too quiet now. Normally, Emiko would be on the couch, doing her homework and listening to music. Agumon would be keeping the house in order and Tai himself would be getting dinner ready. But tonight, there was none of this. Izzy was really trying hard to find away to get to the digital world and rescue the kids. But the longer the children spent in there, the less likely it was that they could rescue them. The last three days had been torture for Tai. The older digidestined slowly made his way upstairs to his daughter's bedroom. On her bed were three stuffed toys that meant the world to Emiko. There was a teddy bear that Tai bought her from New York. It was brown and dressed in a blue t-shirt. He had bought it as it reminded him of her. There was also a stuffed whale sitting next to it. This was from when Luna was a little girl. She gave it to Emiko when she was born. The final one was a stuffed dinosaur that looked like Greymon. Tai remembered the fuss Luna made over it. Emiko really wanted it but Luna didn't want her daughter to think that she could have anything she wanted just because she wanted it. Eventually they agreed that Emiko could have it as a birthday present. Tai took the teddy bear and looked at it.

"I never thought that I'd be this worried about anyone when I was your age," He said softly, "I guess being a Dad changes you. I just wish you were a baby again. I could protect you and keep you safe."

For the hundredth time since Emiko vanished, Tai let tears surface and run down his face.

Back in the Digital world, Wisemon was back at his hideout and was walking to the control centre of establishment. There, he found one of his flunkies typing at the controls.

"How are things doing, Solarmon?" He asked.

"Good, sir," Solarmon replied, "The digidestined are in a deep sleep and unlikely to wake for a very long time. The Digimon have been put under strict restraint and the program is about to start."

"Excellent. The crests will be rendered useless and I'll be able to rule the entire world."

"But Sire what about the Kamiya girl? She's still out there."

"She's no threat. Her father may have been one of the most powerful digidestined, but she hasn't inherited any of it. We won't see her again."

Meanwhile, Piximon led Emiko and Agumon to a luxurious looking little house. It looked like a traditional Japanese palace. As they walked in, there was a round pool, a snack bar and sun lounges. Agumon was impressed by the surroundings but Emiko barely noticed. She was worrying about the others.

"Piximon, what happened to your old house?" Agumon asked, "The one you brought Tai and me to?"

"Oh, I still own that," Piximon replied, "But it's too far away from where I found you. So I brought you here."

They followed Piximon inside and in to a room with just a door on the opposite wall to the door they walked in from. Emiko reached up and adjusted her goggles. Agumon wondered why she was nervous. He trusted Piximon.

"Now, Emiko," Piximon said, "I am sending you on a task. You need to complete it before I will allow you home."

"What kind of task?" Emiko asked.

"I'll collect you when you complete it. That is all I can tell you. Now, when you step through this door, you will be taken to another time in the past. When you get there, you can not tell anyone where you are from, you can only tell them your name."

Emiko was concerned now. Why couldn't she tell anyone that she was from the future? Rules weren't over.

"Also, Agumon can't go with you. You must go alone."

"B-but what if I need help?"

"You'll be fine. Now, just before you go, take off your goggles and give them to me."

Emiko removed her goggles and handed them to Piximon. He then opened the door and she stepped through. Once the door shut, she was surrounded by darkness. It was so dark that she couldn't see anything in front of her. She slowly made her way forward until she felt herself fall through a hole in the floor. Faster and faster she fell through the darkness. This was certainly the end. How else could she survive this fall? 'I've been tricked!' She thought.

"AGUMON! DAD!"

Finally, there was a hard thud as she hit the ground and blacked out.

The next thing that Emiko became aware of was hearing voices talking above her.

"Where do you think she fell from?"

"How could she still be alive after that fall?"

"She needs new clothes!"

She slowly opened her eyes to see faces gathered above her. As her eyes got their focus back, one caught her attention. They had big brown hair, tanned skin and big chocolate eyes. But the biggest shock and surprise was the blue goggles perched on his head. 'No Way!'


	18. Suspicions

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any characters related to it. I only own the plot and any characters that you don't recognise.

Sorry it's been a while. This chapter has taken a lot of planning and editing. But I hope it is worth it. Look out for familiar faces from the start.

New digidestined

Chapter 17: Suspicions

"I'm so hot! Can we stop?"

"Sorry Mimi, we can't."

"Oh Tai, you're mean!"

"He's right though. We need to find shade before we stop otherwise we'll dehydrate."

The seven digidestined were walking through one of the digital worlds many deserts trying to stay out of Etemon's way. They had been walking for hours and were all hot, tired, hungry and thirsty. It was hard work just to walk but it was too dangerous for them to stop. Soon Tentomon sensed something up ahead. He buzzed high up in the sky and was pleased by what he saw.

"Izzy!" He called, "There's an oasis a few metres ahead. There's plenty of water!"

"Hurrah!"

"Come guys, let's go!" Tai cheered.

Suddenly the seven children and their digital companions got a burst of energy and ran towards the gang of trees and pool. Within a few minutes, they were all sat in the cool shade of the trees and drinking as much water as they could. However, they were unaware that they were about given a taste of the future. As they rested, T.K. suddenly heard a noise.

"What's the matter T.K.?" Tokomon asked.

"I can hear someone screaming."

"Huh?"

Everyone quieten down until they heard the screaming that T.K. heard. They were drawn to look out over the desert and up in the sky.

"There," Sora pointed, "Someone is falling through the sky."

They looked where she was pointed and saw exactly what she said. Their eyes followed the human figure fall straight on the desert.

"Come on guys!"

Led by Tai, they ran towards were the person fell. When they arrived, they found a girl of their age lying unconscious in the sand. She had lightly tanned skin, shoulder length brown hair and was dressed in a blue t-shirt and shorts. Joe got close to her and checked that she was breathing.

"She's alive."

"Where do you think she fell from?"

"How could she still be alive after that fall?"

"She needs new clothes!"

"She's kind of cute too."

That's when the girl opened her eyes and looked up at them all. She had sparkling blue eyes. Her sight locked on Tai's goggles and seemed to widen with surprise.

"W-w-where am I?" She asked.

"This is the digital world," Izzy introduced, "We are the digidestined."

Tai and Matt helped the girl sit up and they all helped her to the oasis they had just been sitting in.

There they gave her water and some food. But as she ate, the questions flew at her.

"Who are you?" Izzy asked.

"Are you human or digimon?" Gomamon asked.

"Why are you here?" Biyomon asked.

"Where did you come from?" Joe demanded.

"What are you doing wearing those clothes?" Mimi bitched.

It was all too much for her, all these questions. She hadn't even figured out where she was.

"Guys," Sora piped up, "Stop it. She's exhausted."

"Yeah, give her a break." Matt agreed.

"I think we should introduce ourselves," Tai smiled, "I'm Tai and this Agumon."

"Hi."

Emiko couldn't believe her eyes and ears. Right before her was the eleven year old form of her father. He didn't look quite like the tall, handsome strong man she was familiar with. He was more cute and small. His hair was much bigger and his body was less well defined. He was just a boy. As the other digidestined introduced each other, she knew why Piximon had told her to tell them nothing about herself, it could change history. She may not be born if she revealed anything about her life or of the futures of each digidestined. She noticed that her mother and Aunt Kari weren't there. This was before either of them joined. She was little disappointed. She had been told that she looked like her mother. She wanted to see if that was true. But now, she had to answer some questions.

"Well," Tai said, "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Ok," She smiled, "I'm Emiko Ashara."

'Good thinking, Emiko. Use a different surname to put them off the trail.'

"It's nice to meet you." Sora replied.

"Where are you from?" Izzy asked.

"How come you don't have a digimon if you're here?" T.K. asked.

"I'm afraid, I can't answer those questions."

She didn't want to lie to them but she had to do what Piximon told her. The digidestined instantly started asking her why but she insisted that she couldn't. Straight away, Tai became very suspicious. Why was she secretive?

For the rest of the day, Emiko watched the digidestined with fascination. She had always tried to imagine the adult digidestined as youngsters from the stories they told her. But now she could see exactly what they were like. She smiled to herself at how much she knew about the futures of these seven kids. She could see why her mother fell for her father and giggled at how tall little T.K. was going to become. Her mind was a treasure trove of information. The team had agreed to stay at the oasis until morning so it was time to gather food. Emiko walked about and found T.K. trying pull out a rather large mushroom out of the ground.

"Do you need some help, T.K.?" She asked.

"Yes please." He replied.

Emiko took hold of the mushroom at the base then started moving it about to get the soil loosened. She swiftly pulled it out then handed it to T.K.

"Thanks Emiko."

"No problem."

As she helped T.K., Tai and Matt were fishing and Tai couldn't stop watching her. Matt noticed his friend looking at Emiko.

"What's up, Tai?"

"I dunno," Tai replied, "That Emiko girl seems familiar but I've never met her before."

Matt looked over at the brunette and watched her talking and laughing with his little brother. As he watched, he too could see what Tai meant. Although they had never met Emiko, there was something familiar about her.

"I see what you mean," He said, "Maybe the others see it too."

Later, the digidestined had eaten and were now relaxing in light of the desert sunset. Emiko watched the digital sun set with T.K. and the digimon by her side. The other digidestined had gathered on other side of the lake.

"Tai, Matt," Sora said, "What's the matter?"

"Yeah, what's this all about?" Joe asked.

"It's that Emiko," Matt replied, "Something about her doesn't add up."

"Matt and I know we've never seen her before but it's like we know her," Tai explained, "We just wondered whether you guys spotted it too."

They all turned and watched as Emiko sat telling the digimon some jokes, making them laugh.

"Hey, they're right." Sora said.

"But what does it mean?" Mimi asked.

"She's a spy," Joe said, "She's a digimon sent here by Etemon disguised as a human."

"That would explain her terrible dress sense."

"Mimi, have you and Joe been eating those wired mushrooms again?" Tai asked sarcastically.

"Well, I have a theory," Izzy announced, "She's from the future."

Everyone looked at each other then back at Izzy then over to Emiko then back to Izzy.

"Don't be silly, Izzy."

"I'm serious. I think that we do know her and she is related to us but she doesn't exist yet."

The others didn't know how to reply. The theory seemed fanciful but it would make sense if it was true.

As the digimon and T.K. laughed at Emiko's jokes, she looked at the other digidestined talking on the other side of the oasis. She knew exactly what was up.

'They're talking about me. They're worried that I'm going to cause trouble. They don't know anything about me. But I can't tell them anything. I wish I knew what to do. I just hope my task is completed soon so I can rescue my friends.'

* * *

**What's this task Piximon has set Emiko? Hope you like seeing the original digidestined like this.**


	19. Saving dad

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any characters related to it. I only own the plot and any characters that you don't recognise.

New digidestined

Chapter 18: Saving dad

A few hours later, Tai and Agumon were on watch duty while the rest digidestined were asleep on the cool dessert sand. However Emiko wasn't asleep. She was lying on her back looking up at the star filled digital world sky. Her eyes were watery with tears threatening to spill over. She was thinking about her friends. They were stuck somewhere in her own time with Wisemon doing who knows what to them. Then there was Agumon waiting for her with Piximon. What if Wisemon ambushed them and destroyed her childhood friend? But to make things worse, she was further from her father than before. Or was she? She sat up and looked over at to see Tai and Agumon sitting close to the campfire. Technically, this boy was still her father, even if right here and now he looked more like her twin brother. Then she remembered something he always said to her when she was keeping something from him.

"_You know can tell me anything, right Emiko? I was a kid like you remember. I do understand despite being a guy and an old one at that."_

Emiko stood up and walked over to the two lookouts.

"Hey Tai," She said softly, "Can I join you?"

"Oh hi Emiko," He replied looking up over his left shoulder, "Take a seat."

"Can't sleep?" Agumon asked.

"Not really. I need to get something off my chest."

"Oh really"

Emiko heard the tone in Tai's voice. He was the one who trusted her less of all. He was suspicious of her as she hadn't been honest with him or the other digidestined.

"Ok, here it goes," She said, "But Tai, you can't repeat what you hear next. It's really important."

Tai was about to give her some attitude but he saw the desperation in her eyes. She wasn't faking it. His expression softened and gave her his word.

"I'm a digidestined from the future. My team have been kidnapped by a highly evil digimon. I have been sent here to carry out a task. I can't return to save my friends until I complete it. The big problem is that I don't even know what I have to do."

"Wow, what bummer."

"Yeah, tell me about it. It's frustrating me. I'm supposed to be their leader and I let this happen. I just feel worthless"

As Emiko spoke, Tai could see tears running down her cheeks, reflecting the fire light. How could he deny her his trust after this emotional outburst? He understood why she didn't say much before. She was from the future so probably knew how they would all turn out. If she revealed anything, the future could be altered.

Suddenly the peaceful night was crushed by a huge loud earthquake. It woke the sleeping digidestined and shook the trees. Tai, Emiko and Agumon stood and braced themselves.

"What's going on?" Mimi screamed.

"It's an earth tremor!" Izzy replied, urgently.

"That's an A for observation, Izzy! Matt retorted, "But why?"

Suddenly the ground under Emiko's feet started to fall away. But it wasn't just under her feet. The ground underneath the digidestined gave way, dropping all of them through the ground. Tentomon and Biyomon tried to fly Izzy and Sora out of danger, but didn't have the strength. Palmon tried to use her poison ivy to save Mimi but there was nothing for her to grab. All Emiko could think was that she had failed to complete her mission. But soon the falling stopped.

When the digidestined opened their eyes, they found themselves in what looked like a cave.

"Ok, this is weird," Sora said, "I thought we were going to fall into nothing and be lost forever."

"Yeah but it looks like we've landed in to one of those underground chasms." Tai commented.

"And it looks like we're stuck here because the way we came through is closed." T.K. said pointing above them.

Everyone looked up and saw nothing but the roof of the chasm. The hole they fell through had vanished.

"You mean we're stuck here!" Joe exclaimed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Mimi screamed, "I'm too young and pretty to be trapped down here forever!!"

Mimi started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Don't cry Mimi." Palmon begged.

Emiko couldn't believe what she was seeing. The Mimi she knew was a strong, independent woman with fantastic style. She never believed her father when he described her as a cry baby until now. But she could see Chloe in the demand for her own way. She was sure that Chloe would be flattered if she knew.

"Calm down, Mimi," Emiko said, "We're not trapped. There must be a way out. All we have to do is look."

"She's right." Gomamon stated.

"It's incredibly likely that there is an exit from this cave." Izzy agreed.

"Well, let's get going then." Gabumon cheered.

They started walking in a random direction, along a natural pathway. There was no way of knowing if they were going the right way but they had to try.

As they walked along the pathway, they were witnessing a whole new world. The stalagmites and stalactites were glistening with dew and water was gently dripping in to the pools below. The rocks were almost bronze in colour and were very smooth the kids had to be careful not to slip. There was also an eerie silence that made the cave feel mysterious. But there was something else.

"Hey," Matt said, "I thought underground caves were cool. Why does it feel warm in here?"

"That's a good point, Matt." Tai replied.

"This cave could be a part of a volcano," Izzy suggested, "Or maybe on of the walls is adjacent to the core of one."

"A v-v-volcano?" Joe stuttered, "But what if it erupts?"

Almost on cue, the cave started to shake and rumble.

"I KNEW IT! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

Emiko looked in the direction of the rumbling and felt the shaking.

"Hold on guys," She said, "That's large footsteps. Something really big is coming."

"How do you know!?" Mimi whimpered.

"Feel the shakes? There's a break between each one. If it was the volcano, the shaking would be continuous. But it isn't."

"Good thinking, Emiko." Tentomon said.

"Thanks, I get it off my mom."

Suddenly, a Tyrannomon stormed out of the cave. It charged at the digidestined and they all ran. Tyrannomon wasn't going to let them get away so charged faster after them.

"He's gaining on us!" Tokomon squeaked, "Keep running T.K!"

"I'm running!" T.K. shouted.

Suddenly Tai skidded to a stop and turned to face Tyrannomon. Emiko saw it and stopped too. Everyone else stopped too.

"Tai, what are you doing?!" Emiko shouted, "Are you nuts!"

"I hate running away!" He stated, "Ok big guy, let's see you pick on some one your own size."

Emiko couldn't believe what she was seeing. They were in trouble. But it got worse. The cave shook and threw a few of the kids to their knees.

"Now, that's definitely the volcano!" Izzy shouted.

"Tai, we don't have time for this. We need to get out!" Emiko shouted angrily at him.

"Well, the bad news is that you pesky kids have got no chance of getting out." A voice echoed.

Suddenly, via a hologram, Etemon appeared.

"Ha, ha, ha, you little brats are going to be deep fired, baby! Enjoy the larva!"

He called back Tyrannomon then disappeared. Despite what he said, they had to try and escape.

They carried on running until they found the exit. They had entered a chamber that had vast holes either side of a narrow passage. The holes were filling fast with boiling hot larva and molten rocks.

"Come guys we can't stop now." Matt called.

They dashed as quickly as possible down the passage in single file. Emiko was just behind Agumon with only Tai behind her. As she ran the passage below her feet started to collapse. She almost slipped but she jumped for the new ledge. She managed to reach it with her hands. Matt and Joe pulled her up and everyone started getting their breath back.

"Is everyone ok?" Matt asked.

"No! Not Quite!" Tai's voice echoed through the chamber.

They all turned to see Tai stood on an island of rock surrounded by larva. The passage either side of him had collapsed, leaving him stranded. Even worse, the larva was closing in on him. It wouldn't be long before he was swallowed up by it.

"We've got to do something!" Sora panicked.

Emiko frantically started looking for just one little idea that would save Tai's life. Then she saw it. A stalactite was conveniently positioned above where Tai was stood. Then she remembered Palmon's signature attack.

"Palmon," She said, "Can your Poison Ivy reach that stalactite?"

Palmon followed where Emiko was pointing.

"That's easy for me." She replied.

"Great. Grab a hold then and I'll swing across to get Tai."

"Ok. Poison Ivy!"

The ivy wrapped tightly around the rock hanging down and got ready to swing. Emiko held her nerves together as best she could and took a deep breath. There was a risk that she could slip from Palmon's grip but an even bigger one was being too late to save Tai.

"Hold on, Tai!"

As she grabbed Palmon's hand, she was unaware of her crest of courage glowing brightly from under her shirt. She grabbed Palmon's hand and swung across the larva. She went past Tai at first but on the way back,

"Tai, grab my hand!" She called.

She reach down and grabbed Tai's hand as tightly as she could, taking him off the rock just as the larva swallowed up the island. Palmon let go of the stalactite and the three landed on the ledge safely. With Tai save, the digidestined ran out of the volcano and in to the light and fresh air.

When they got there, the sun was welcome blessing. They all sat down and caught their breaths and energy. Tai walked straight over to Emiko.

"Emiko," He said, "Thanks for rescuing me. You're one brave girl."

"Oh, thanks," She smiled, "And you're welcome."

"You must be an awesome leader."

"He's certainly right about that." A high pitched voice said.

They turned to see Piximon hovering before them. He had come to collect Emiko.

"Is it time to go?" She asked.

"It sure is. You have completed your task. Oh before I forget."

He took out some powder and blew it in to the breeze. Within seconds, the original digidestined and their digimon feel asleep leaving just Piximon and Emiko alone.

"What did you do?"

"That was memory powder. It sends them asleep then makes them forget the period from when you arrived."

"You mean they'll never know I was here."

"Exactly."

"So I could've told them who I really was and it wouldn't have mattered?"

The little pink digimon started laughing. He had done it to see how pure and honest Emiko was.

Then he explained Emiko's task. He wanted to put her in a situation that would require her courage but in a way that would keep her from thinking about it. She knew what she did to rescue Tai was dangerous but she went for it because someone needed her to. He then told her that her crest had glowed for her. She smiled slightly to herself then allowed Piximon to take her back to Agumon. Now she had to rescue her team.

* * *

**The next chapter, Emiko and Agumon go to the next level, ULTIMATE!!**


	20. Rise of MetalGreymon

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any characters related to it. I only own the plot and any characters that you don't recognise.

New digidestined

Chapter 19: The rise of MetalGreymon

As Piximon brought Emiko back to the present day, Agumon was lying by Piximon's pool. The sun was beating down on to his skin, warming the senses. A Tapirmon was floating around getting him what he fancied. It was like back in the years after MaloMyotismon and he could rest. But every now and again, he couldn't help wonder how Emiko was getting on. There was the fear that the task could be too big for the young digidestined to cope with. If it was, the rest of the digidestined would be doomed and leave the digital world open to domination.

"Hurry back Emiko."

However, Agumon's peace was about to be interrupted. A Vilemon flew above the mansion and spotted Agumon lying at the pool side. Using a communication device attached to his body, he reported his discovery to his superior.

"My lord," He announced smugly, "I've tracked down Agumon."

"Where is he?"

"At a rather fancy mansion, I'm sending the co-ordinates to you sir."

"Excellent. Is there any sign of the girl?"

"No."

"Good. Stay where you are and make sure you don't loose Agumon. I'm sending reinforcements."

Vilemon switched off his device then perched some where discreet as he waited for the 'cavalry'.

Wisemon sat back in his throne and drummed his fingers on the arms. He pleased with having five of the digidestined captive and that the power of their crests was weakening. But he was concerned with the sudden disappearance of Emiko. If his goon had found Agumon, where was the Kamiya girl? Maybe she had given up or was planning something. It was hard to tell. He didn't think that Emiko would try and save her friends from Datamon but she did. This demonstrated her determination, courage and loyalty. It was all for her team so showed great leadership skills.

"I had better not under estimate the digidestined," He said to himself, "Too many digimon before me have made that mistake. I will not be next."

As he sat thinking, a Bakemon floated in and bowed.

"How are the five children?"

"The image stimulator is working at full power and each child is deep within their little fantasies."

"Excellent. Now send our old friend, Agumon, his new play mate."

The Bakemon bowed then floated out.

Meanwhile, Emiko and Piximon were on their way back to the present. As Emiko fell through a hole to get to the past, they couldn't go back the way she came. So now they were walking up a magical staircase. Whilst the hole was dark and scary, the stairway was bright, colourful and inviting. Swirls of red, pink, purple, yellow, orange and blue were helping Emiko's good mood get better. The experience of meeting her father as a young boy, saving him and getting her crest to glow had given her a new feeling of confidence. After a while of climbing the steps, the two travellers were joined by a group a very small, cute, flying digimon. They were brown with big, owl-like eyes. They were chatting and swirling around Emiko.

"Hey guys," She giggled, "Having fun?"

"They are Puwamon, a baby digimon." Piximon explained.

"Sweet!"

The little guys made giggling noises then flew away.

"Come on now, Emiko. It's time to focus."

"Yeah, you're right. My friends are still in trouble and need me."

With Emiko's mind refocused on her mission, they carried on up the staircase to find Agumon.

Back in the present time, and Vilemon was delighted to see the reinforcements he had been promised. The new digimon marched towards Piximon's mansion where Vilemon swooped down to greet him. Vilemon then explained what the purpose of the exercise was.

"A Digidestined digimon you say," He said, "Just the type that should be eliminated."

"Well the best of them all is inside," Vilemon replied, "Just destroy him and Lord Wisemon will reward you greatly."

"Give me fifteen minutes."

The attacking digimon warmed up then unleashed his attack.

By now, Agumon was sat at a table surrounded by beautifully cooked food. Everything from fruit and bread to meat and rice was there for his digi-appetite to get round. His big green eyes sparkled with delight. He hadn't had this much food to eat since when Luna was still alive. She always made big meals especially for him. Tai tried his best to replicate his late wife's cooking but didn't always have the time. However, thinking about Tai made Agumon stop eating for a minute. The original digidestined of courage was back on Earth without a clue about what was going on or where his daughter was.

"I hope Tai's Ok."

Suddenly, there was an explosion and the whole mansion shook. The servant digimon were flung in to walls and door, the food on the tables was chucked on to the floor and Agumon hurled off his chair. He scrambled to his feet and ran to the balcony, followed by the other digimon. When they got there, they were greeted by the sight of a large digimon that looked like a robot with a volcano coming out of his back. He was grinning arrogantly.

"It's Volcamon!" The Tapirmon screamed.

"Come out Agumon!" Volcamon shouted, "I want to see you!"

Reluctant but seeing no other option, Agumon stepped out to face Volcamon. The large ultimate digimon stared evilly at Agumon taking in the rookie digimon's appearance.

"I have to say, you are not what I expected. But I know you can digivolve."

"Yes, that's right."

"Well, get on with it. I want to fight you."

Agumon froze. Could he digivolve? Emiko wasn't with him. But he had digivolved in the past without a digivice being close by. However, that was in the days of Tai being his partner. He had to try.

"Very well."

At the staircase, Emiko's digivice started beeping. It took her by surprise but she knew what was happening. She then started running up the staircase as fast as she could.

"I'm coming Agumon!" She called.

But it wasn't just Emiko's digivice that was activated. Tai was at home, trying to sleep. As he lay with his arms over his head, his digivice started going mad. He sat up and picked it up off the bedside table.

"Agumon's digivolving," He said to himself, "But why is my digivice going off? He's Emiko's partner."

Then a horrible image entered. Maybe the reason his digivice was reacting was because Emiko's couldn't. The older digidestined had never found out what happened if one of them weren't alive any more. Maybe this was one effect. But surely, Emiko wasn't… This thought just panicked Tai more than ever. He couldn't loose his only child. Fearing the worse, he got up, went to his car and drove as quickly as possible to Izzy's home.

Meanwhile, back at Piximon's mansion,

"Agumon digivolve to… Greymon!"

"Excellent! Let's get down to it."

"Whenever you're ready"

"Big Bang Voice!"

"Nova Blast!"

The two fiery blasts collided and created a huge ball of flames. Then Volcamon sent out a jet of magma bases and used it to push the ball of flames towards Greymon. Seeing this plan, the orange dinosaur lowered his head and tried to push the ball back. It didn't move but it did fizzle out. However, Volcamon wasn't about to be out done.

"Oh no, you don't! Big Bang Tackle"

With phenomenal speed, Volcamon charged at Greymon and tackled him so hard, the dinosaur was thrown backwards.

That set the tone of the battle. With Volcamon being an ultimate, Greymon struggled to come back until finally he could barely stand.

"Prepare for deletion, Greymon," Volcamon smirked, "It's was fun, even if it was short, but the fun ends here. Magma Base!"

But before the attack hit,

"Pixie Bomb!"

"Greymon!"

The fighting digimon looked to the origin of the voice and saw Emiko running over.

"Emiko!" Greymon called, "It's about time!

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah now you're back."

"And I've got a weapon that's going to help us save our friends."

"Well, use it."

Emiko raised her digivice and it started bleeping loudly then a bright light emitted from it and from Emiko's crest. They were reacting together and Greymon could feel his data changing in reaction to it. Volcamon and Vilemon watched in horror as did Wisemon back at base.

"Greymon digivolve to… MetalGreymon!"

Emiko's eyes widened in awe as her dinosaur partner was much bigger, had metal armour over his body and was sported a pair of large wings. It was amazing. He turned to Emiko and held out his metal claw.

"Fancy a ride?" He said.

"You bet."

She climbed up his arm and sat on his head ready to fight by his side.

Volcamon stood stunned as he took in the shear size and strength of Agumon's re-found ultimate form. They faced each other with Emiko holding on to his horn.

"Well, this should be fun." Volcamon finally grinned evilly.

"Why don't you make the first move?" Emiko called.

"Ha, ha, big bang voice!"

As the balls of molten rock flew at them, MetalGreymon raised his metal claw and swiped at the blasts. This split them and made them fizzle out. Volcamon suddenly looked shocked and worried.

"Do it MetalGreymon!" Emiko shouted.

"Giga Blaster!"

The attack soared across the sky and hit Volcamon square in the chest. He glowed bright red as his data shattered.

"Curse you digidestined!" Volcamon's voice echoed.

Emiko had closed her eyes against the bright light. Once the light was gone she opened them again to see the Volcamon had vanished.

"He's been deleted, hasn't he?" She asked.

"Yes. But it had to be done."

"I know. It just can be hard."

Suddenly, MetalGreymon started glowing. He was starting de-digivolve. Emiko quickly scrabbled down his body until she was on the ground again. But she got a surprise. It had been a long time since Agumon had digivolved to ultimate so when he de-digivolved, instead of returning to rookie, Emiko was greeted by Koromon looking up at her with his big brown eyes.

"Sorry, going ultimate took a lot out of me." He whimpered.

"Don't worry; I'm just glad you're ok." Emiko replied lifting him up.

"Ok you two," Piximon said, "You now need to go and find your friends and save them. All six of you are important if the digital world it to be saved. Good luck."

"Thanks."

Emiko got her goggles back then she and Koromon set off to find their friends. It wasn't going to be easy but they knew that they had to do it.

* * *

**Time for Emiko to start being a heroine and to find out what's happened to the others.**


End file.
